Memories of Hawk Manor
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Naruto is your average stable hand who always gets into trouble. But when his outspokeness results in the ultimate punishment, he'll be thrown into the midst of conspiracy, hardship, and love. AU. Shonen/Yaoi - Itachi/Naruto, Sasu/Naru. Comments welcome.
1. Crime and Punishment

MEMORIES OF HAWK MANOR  
A Naruto AU Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not sure what sparked this idea anymore, but it now has a life of its own. Hang on to something folks, this will be a long one (well, long for me anyway). Alternate Universe. Itachi x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto. YAOI CONTENT in specific chapters. Sorry, this is a NON-LEMON chapter. Comments are encouraged and welcome. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 1 - Crime and Punishment

--

The Faan Kingdom was a vast place, consisting of three separate provinces: Konoha, Cadence and White Mountain. There was no king. No single ruler. Each was governed by their own rules and a common treaty of peace.

Konoha was tucked away in the midst of forest land. A quiet province that stood neutral during the arguments of its neighbors. Farming was their main source of economy, but they were also known for their university which cultivated so many brilliant minds.

Cadence was a province known for their culture of music and art, particularly the sand carvers. They were mostly builders and carpenters. Their laws were the most lenient of the three lands and their armies the weakest. But they were dedicated souls, engrossed in their beliefs and conviction.

White Mountain was a land of politicians and warriors. They had little in the way of economy as much was controlled under Martial Law. They were well educated brutes according to their neighbors, but well organized and masters of war. They consistently picked little fights with neighboring lands to prove their muster.

Each province had it's own Lord, many given their right by birth. Those Lords had nobles, other aristocracy and, of course, servants. Their Manors were the center of their miniature kingdoms and often the hub of activity for the province.

Sunrise was hours away, the sky filled with utter darkness. In the darkness, Hawk Manor sat quietly upon its cliff, staring quietly at the rolling hills surrounding it; a foreboding presence in the hills of the White Mountains, and home to many of the nobles of the Faan Kingdom.

Sunrise was hours away, the sky filled with utter darkness. In the darkness, Hawk Manor sat quietly upon its cliff, staring quietly at the rolling hills surrounding it. The house itself was a mini-empire; a foreboding presence in the hills of the White Mountains, and home to many of the nobles of the Faan Kingdom.

But in the darkness there was a light. A golden glow that lit up the kitchen of the manor. A light stream of smoke began to fill the air outside as the stoves started and the ovens turned on. Several kitchen hands were already preparing water for bathing and cooking, while a few of the stable hands wondered in for a quick bite to eat before tending to their morning chores.

And it was in that darkness that a single male voice echoed.

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut, Uzumaki?"

Naruto Uzumaki was a stable hand in the Manor. Was. He was currently being punished by the Captain of the Guard. A punishment that was supposed to degrade the young man into being a submissive servant.

Yet, it was the lecture he'd been getting for days that was getting on his nerves.

Running a hand through his unruly blond hair, Naruto muttered, "I know. I know."

"Leave him be, Asuma. He's already paying his due." A huff. "And for helping out Old Man Ji. How unfair!"

"Like that old man needs any help, Kurenai."

"Everyone needs help if they gain the Lord's attention!"

Asuma Sarutobi, a kitchen cook, turned around to look at the boy that spoke to him. With a frown, he pointed a wooden spoon in the boy's direction. "That's exactly it! You should know by now not to pick a fight with Captain Kakashi."

The boy stammered. "But--!"

"He has a point." Asuma's wife and fellow cook, Kurenai, sighed aloud as she poured malted meal into a large kettle. "This is your third punishment in as many months, Naruto."

"But--!"

"You need to learn to pick your fights," Asuma stated knowingly. "And learn fast."

Naruto frowned, his eagerness to defend himself deflated. At seventeen, he was old enough to know that starting a fight with the Captain of the Guard was dangerous business. But he couldn't help himself. He felt the Captain was unfair and unjust. And their arguments always got him in trouble. But Asuma had a good point. There were arguments to win and ones to lose.

Unfortunately, in Hawk Manor, almost all of those fights would result in losses.

And gods help you if you caught the attention of the manor's Lord Sasuke!

Over the years, Naruto had friends and fellow servants disappear from his life. Many were hardworking, peaceful souls. Old and young. Their only downfall was catching the eye of the Master. Either by doing something he liked, or worse, doing something he hated. Some had been tortured, thrown in the dungeons and forgotten. Many had been forced to participate in the Lord's horrible hunts.

Naruto had never seen the hunt, only heard rumors about it. Many of the Manor's servants said it was a death sentence. The nobles claimed it was fun sport, seeing the Lord's dogs in action. A punishment fit for the filth of the Manor.

However, no matter the punishment, not a one ever returned.

"Cheer up, Naruto." Kurenai smiled reassuringly at the boy. "You only have another week left, right?"

Naruto tried to smile as he accepted a tray of food from the cook. It was filled with large bowls of gruel for the prisoners in the dungeon. The smell was atrocious, but Kurenai always made certain they had a heaping portion. The woman was stern, but kind hearted. It was her way of helping out those less fortunate, he supposed.

"Yeah," he replied, his smile not quite reaching his blue eyes. "And it's better than slinging horse dung on a hot day."

Asuma snorted, heaving a pot from the counter to the stove. "I'd rather sling horse dung than go into the dungeon. That place is death."

"Asuma! Don't frighten the boy!"

"He should be frightened, Kurenai. One of these days he's going to incur the wrath of the Master."

"Don't say that!" Kurenai placed a hand over her heart. Naruto was like a son to her. She patted the boy on the cheek and sent him on his way. "Don't listen to him, Naruto. You always follow your heart. Always."

Naruto flashed a bright smile before going on his way. Two guards were waiting for him just outside the kitchen: his escort into the dungeon. It was a horrible, boring journey down a dark, damp stairwell that reeked of...something. But he made the trip happily these days. Not only because he was almost finished his punishment, but because he looked forward to seeing the inhabitants.

"Back again, eh boy?"

The Overseer...not so much.

"Good morn to ya, Kisame."

The Dungeon Overseer, Kisame, was a huge man, nearly twice the size of Naruto both vertically and horizontally. He was always dressed in a cloak, a symbol of his status at the manor. A huge ring of keys jingled under the robe as the man walked. As Naruto approached he smiled broadly, a toothy grin that would frighten young and old alike. Naruto himself tried not to cringe as his pungent smell permeated his nose.

"What did the kitchen wench cook up today," Kisame asked, taking the lid from one of the bowls on the tray. He sniffed the air, and then wrinkled his nose. He had to shake his head, probably to dissipate the smell of the gruel. Then, without warning, he smiled again. "Ah, delicious gruel."

With a hideous laugh, Kisame turned from the boy and made his way into the tunnel leading to the dungeon cells. Naruto quickly followed, leaving his guard escort behind.

"Breakfast is here, you animals," Kisame called out. "Get up!"

There were currently two residents in the dungeon. One was an elderly gentleman, Jiraiya, or Old Man Ji as many called him. He was a groundskeeper who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The boy was there when he'd been arrested. His only crime was having the Lord of the Manor despise his presence. Naruto had the gall to defend him, thus his current punishment. He considered the man to be a mentor. A teacher. And he respected the old man when many others simply wrote him off as crazy.

"Good morn, Jiraiya," Naruto whispered as he entered the man's cell.

The old man rolled over and smiled. Pale skin nearly glowed in the shadows of the dungeon cell. His white hair stood on end in several directions, his large body still moving as he stopped. He made a noise that sounded like speaking and Naruto had to move closer to hear him.

"Mmm...good morn, sweetheart," the old man muttered, his lips pursing as if ready for a kiss.

"Jiraiya?"

Naruto received a snort in reply and the old man rolled over again.

"Hey! Old man Ji," the boy tried again, this time shaking the man to wake him.

However, he was still asleep.

Naruto gave a ghost of a smile, placing his breakfast on the ground. The smile left however as he stepped away from the cell. His fate was sealed, unfortunately. The old man was to be flogged and then hung at the gallows. The boy's heart sank knowing that the groundskeeper's days were numbered.

"Sleep well, old man."

"Come on," Kisame called. "Move along, boy!"

The second resident was a young man, only a few years older than Naruto himself. He moved almost like an animal, usually keeping to the shadows of his cage. The only sign he was there was the clanking of his chains, short bonds to keep him from hurting others, and himself.

Many of the guards feared him, and for good reason. He was the Lord's Dog after all. The infamous "Wild Weasel". A hunter. A killer. Some said he had the personality of an animal. Others said he looked as evil as he sounded. Many had never laid eyes on him, save a few. Captain Kakashi was one. Kisame another. Lord Sasuke, of course.

And Naruto himself.

Their meeting had been by chance on the fourth day the boy had to enter the dungeon. He'd carried a tray of food into his cell, opened by the Overseer. He was going to set it by the cell door when a deep, throaty voice spoke.

"Closer."

"Eh?" Naruto nearly jumped when he heard the voice. "Wha--?"

"The tray. Please...bring it closer."

Naruto looked behind him. The door was still open but the Overseer had disappeared. He looked back at the shadows apprehensively.

"I don't know if I--"

"Please?"

Inching his way into the darkness, Naruto heard the clanking of chains. He paused, waiting. But when no one appeared, he took a few more steps into the shadows. The sound of chains grew louder and Naruto swallowed hard, the hair on his neck standing on end. Finally he caught a glimpse of silver, a hint of movement. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped, the tray nearly slipping from his grasp.

"Ah, I...I'm..."

"If you could sit it there, I would appreciate it."

Naruto looked at the ground. It was difficult to see in the darkness, but his eyes were quickly adjusting. Sitting the tray at his feet, he looked toward the earlier movement. The clanking of chains again sounded and the boy backed up several steps.

Then, he saw it. Him. Naruto wasn't really sure.

Long, thin fingers came out of the shadows. They were pale, and calloused, the fingernails as long as a woman's. As they grabbed onto the tray, Naruto could see the chains, wrapped around pale wrists. They clanged some more as the hands pulled the tray into the darkness.

"Thank you," that deep voice stated.

"Sure...err...umm... You're welcome...?"

"Itachi."

"Eh?"

There was a small chuckle in the darkness. "My name."

"Oh."

"Thank you."

"Sure...Itachi..."

As the days progressed, Naruto dared more glimpses of Itachi. His hair was long, dark and more unkempt than the blond's. His frame was slim, yet muscular. The sound of chains masked a quiet stealth. His movements were lithe, like a cat's. And he was always patient with the boy. Always kind. Even though his voice was gruff, there was gentleness to it.

It was all contradictory to the rumors he had heard.

While Kisame was watching, it was difficult to talk. But one night, after dinner, Naruto snuck into the dungeon. If he was caught, he could very well find himself in a dark, damp cell. That didn't keep the boisterous young man from visiting a new friend. He even brought bits of bread and fruit to share.

They chatted about nothing, about everything. The blue sky, the passing clouds, the Manor rumors and gossip. Granted, Naruto did most of the talking, the boy quickly learned that Itachi was well educated. And he was very familiar with the Manor itself, assisting Naruto in his covert sneakiness.

The night before, Naruto told Itachi about his parents, his family. He had been but a babe when they passed away. Asuma had said it was an epidemic illness, one that wiped out many of the servants. It also killed the previous Lord of the Manor. The weasel was silent, and when he did speak, his voice was comforting. The boy couldn't help but smile.

That smile as gone now as Naruto carried the final bowl of gruel to Itachi's cell. It was difficult to keep a straight face, but it was necessary. He averted his eyes to the floor as the Overseer led the way.

"Get up, Weasel! Breakfast is here," Kisame shouted, beating his keychain on the metal bars before opening the door.

Under Kisame's watchful eye, Naruto slipped inside. But he heard the man chuckle as he stepped into the darkness. There was a mutter of "stupid boy" before Naruto found himself alone with the shadows.

And his new friend.

"Good morn, Itachi," the boy said, moving into the shadows, unafraid.

"Morning, Naruto," a raspy voice spoke.

The boy sat the bowl in the usual spot. "I'll stop by to visit this eve," he told his friend. "I'll bring some bread for you."

Itachi slowly emerged from the shadows, his shackled hands clasping the bowl of gruel. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, but drunk the swill right from the bowl.

"I'm afraid tonight is no good," the dark haired man said. "My presence is required by Lord Sasuke."

"Another hunt?"

Itachi nodded before knocking back the remains of his food.

Naruto sighed to himself. The man talked little of himself, but he'd spoke in horror of the hunts he was forced to perform. The boy shivered in remembrance of that night. He couldn't imagine the dread Itachi felt, the adrenaline rush or the thrill of the kill. They were all foreign concepts to him.

"Why?"

"I never ask why," Itachi replied, sitting the bowl back on the tray. "I simply do what I'm told."

"Why not escape?"

The man gave Naruto a ghost of a smile. "Escape isn't possible. I've tried." The smile faded and his voice trailed off. "It only brings trouble."

"It's so unfair. To force you to do what you hate."

'Life can be unfair, my friend."

"Still--!"

"HEY! What's going on in there?" Kisame's voice echoed through the dungeon. "Did he finally kill you, boy?"

Naruto sighed again, picking up the tray. "You wish," he muttered, backing out of the shadows. "Good day, Itachi."

"Stay out of trouble, Naruto," Itachi said, his form melting back into the darkness. "We'll meet again soon."

True, Naruto thought as he left the cell, closely escorted by a disappointed Overseer.

Dinner was only hours away.

--TO BE CONTINUED--

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Arrival

MEMORIES OF HAWK MANOR  
A Naruto AU Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not sure what sparked this idea anymore, but it now has a life of its own. Hang on to something folks, this will be a long one (well, long for me anyway). Alternate Universe. Itachi x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto. YAOI CONTENT in specific chapters. Sorry, this is a NON-LEMON chapter. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 2 - The Arrival

--

"My Lord?"

With a sigh, Sasuke Uchiha sat up in his chair. As the Lord of Hawk Manor, he graced the main room – his self proclaimed throne room – with his presence. Sitting on a throne-like chair, he looked the part, too. Dressed in regal blue and white, his dark hair and stunning, red eyes were as commanding as his demeanor. He was a young Lord, only eighteen years of age, but he had been the head of the Manor for almost eight years. It was unusual for someone so young to take charge, but he had been a boy with goals – one of which was ruling the manor.

The other, was supreme ruler of Faan.

"What is it?"

The messenger bowed deeply, cowering before the Lord of the Manor. He couldn't have been any older than fifteen, his garb defining him as a squire of the court. He remained in his lowly posture as he announced, "Lord Orochimaru is here per your request."

Hefting a large glass of wine to his lips, he told the squire. "Send him in."

"Yes, sir."

Sasuke didn't watch the young man run off. Instead, he gulped down the wine that had been brought to him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands as he sat the glass aside. It was refilled without asking before he hefted it to his lips once more.

As a large wooden door creaked open, two guards entered the room, followed by two young squires. There was a brief trumpet to harold their arrival. Behind them, dressed in his usual luxurious garb, was the Lord's most trusted advisor. He walked with a certain air, his pale skin in great contrast to his ebony hair. The locks flowed freely behind him as he walked, falling to cover his face as the man gave a short bow to Lord sitting before him.

"Good morn, my Lord."

Orochimaru, the Uchiha family executor, was a formidable figure and feared by many at court, Lords and servants alike. He was the advisor to the previous Lord of Hawk Manor, Sasuke's father, and revered as one of the most knowledgeable and intelligent scholars in the province.

"Good morn, Orochimaru." Sasuke sat his glass aside again to greet his guest. "I trust you slept well."

The man stood with a devilish smile on his face. "Because of your gift, my Lord. I am grateful."

A corner of Sasuke's mouth ticked upward. "They were to your liking then, the little whores?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Very much so." He had very particular tastes and was graced with gifts from the Lord once in a while. His newest toys were young, no more than twelve years old, and more than willing to please. The Lord had chosen wisely given the good humor of his advisor.

"Good." Sasuke waved for the guards to depart. He waited until all but one had left the room. Certain that the door had been closed, he beckoned his advisor closer. He waved again, this time indicting a table laden with fruits. "A snack?"

"No, thank you, my Lord." His smile grew more impish. "I've had my fill."

"And what is our first order of business today, Orochimaru?"

Pulling a tablet from his robes, Orochimaru searched for the day's activities. His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he reviewed the list. "Do you still want a hunt this afternoon, my Lord?"

"The plans were set into motion last eve, were they not?"

"Yes, sir." The older man nodded. "But there is a potential...problem."

Sasuke's red eyes caught fire. He despised problems. That's what the hunts were supposed to prevent. Although they did provide good sport. There was just something about a fox begging for its life before it was destroyed. Sasuke loved the thrill of the hunt. The pain and agony. The empowerment of it.

But he would not tolerate a problem. Even if it was only "potential".

"And that is?"

"The Lady Sakura arrives today," Orochimaru replied.

Sasuke waved a dismissive hand, turning his attention again to the food on the table beside him. Picking up a group of grapes, he responded, "And?"

"Don't you feel it would be bad form to have a hunt during her arrival?"

"Not at all," Sasuke replied, eating the grapes one by one. "As my betrothed, she will have to accept such things."

Orochimaru detected the Lord's disgruntlement by the disgusted tone in his voice. It was true that it was his father's wish for Sasuke to marry a Lady of Konoha. Their marriage would mean a contract with the nearby province. Bigger lands. Bigger army. And many more riches. But though the young Lord saw the wealth of political gain in the union, he still loathed it.

"The hunt will go on as planned."

"As you wish." The advisor nodded. "Shall I extend an invitation to the Lady and her party to witness the hunt?"

"No. Not at this time." Tossing the empty vine aside, Sasuke picked up another fruit, an apple. As he munched on the fruit, Sasuke's mind took him to another subject. "Tell me, that stable boy, has he caused any more trouble?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in question. "No, sir. The Captain has said nothing since the boy returned to the stables. However, I'm sure he'll do something rash eventually." The advisor gave he Lord a worried look. "You wish to have him as your fox today?"

"No. Not him." Sasuke waved his hand in the air. Orochimaru continued to stare at him in question. It was a look he was suddenly uncomfortable with. Grabbing his glass of wine, he quickly added, "The fox must be injured and broken before being hunted."

"You've taken a liking to him, then?"

Sasuke sighed. So the subject wasn't going to be dropped so easily. Fine. "His loyalty to that old man astounds and confuses me," the Lord admitted. "But his strength, his determination...it fascinates me."

"Like a new toy?"

Sasuke nodded, happy that his advisor wasn't digging deeper. He wasn't sure he could explain his...feelings. The boy – a young man only a year younger than himself - got his blood boiling. Sure, he'd had urges before, but never like this. It intrigued and frightened the young Lord.

Raising his glass, he smiled at Orochimaru, "Precisely."

The smile his advisor gave him was knowing, but he didn't push the subject. Instead he turned to his personal notes, scribbling down a reminder on paper. "I will have Captain Kakashi inform you if he causes any more trouble."

"Fine." Finishing off yet another glass of wine, Sasuke asked, "What else needs to be done today?"

"Your hunt, sir? It still needs a fox."

Again, the Lord waved a dismissive hand. "Choose one for me, Orochimaru. Someone fun, this time." He picked up another apple from the table, giving his advisor a disinterested look. "Your last pick hardly put up a fight."

Orochimaru bowed. "You can count on me, Lord Sasuke."

"Now that that's settled...." Sasuke sat back in his chair, his posture straight and regal. "What's next?"

*===*===*

The horses were worked up in the stables. One by one, they huffed and whinnied. A few trotted in their pads as other bounced and kicked. It was unusual for all the horses to act up at the same time. Unusual for them to get antsy and anxious.

"Hey, Kiba!"

"What?" SPLAT! "Hey!"

But when Naruto was around, anything was possible.

"Dude, you're supposed to be feeding the horses. Not making a mess!"

"Loser," Naruto laughed openly. "You're no fun today, Kiba."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." SPLAT! "Hey!"

Kiba laughed to himself, shoveling more hay into a stall. "That's what you get for calling me a loser."

Naruto, his shirt splattered with horse dung, gawked at his best friend. They'd known each other since they were young children. Jiraiya practically raised them both. Kiba's parents died when he was a babe. His father had been soldier. But his name was rubbed in dirt and he was accused of treason. Another victim of the hunt. His mother, a lady in waiting at court, died of a broken heart shortly after. With his family's name disgraced, Kiba was given into the care of the grounds man.

The boy loved the stables. Kiba had a keen instinct with animals. But his duties, lately, included working around the Manor, particularly the gardens. Now that Old Man Ji was gone, it had become the young man's primary responsibility.

Naruto sobered at thoughts of Jiraiya. He really did miss the old man. He'd gained a lot from the old man. Confidence. Self-discipline. A sense of adventure.

And the old man's stash of porn.

"Why all the hype today, anyway," Naruto asked. "I've seen more guards today than I've seen in the last few weeks."

"An envoy's arriving today. From Konoha," Kiba answered. He paused, propping himself up on his shovel. His smile was boyish, lighting up his dark brown eyes. "Don't you listen to the Manor gossip? Having spent a month inside, I'd have thought you'd learn something."

Naruto had learned a lot during his tenure in the Manor. However, he couldn't share his experience with his friend. He had promised Itachi he would not reveal their friendship, not even to Kiba. But if anyone else were to learn of his late night sneaking into the dungeons, he'd end up there himself.

That didn't mean that Naruto had stopped visiting his new friend. No, the young man had snuck inside several times in the three weeks he had been absolved of his wrong doing and returned to the stables. They continued to talk about life, about the Manor.

Well, Naruto still did most of the talking.

Itachi was uncomfortable talking about his hunts, the "job" the Lord of the Manor bestowed upon him, and his punishment. But he spoke happily of his memories of the Manor he knew and they could discuss the stables at length, as Itachi had loved horses as a boy. He was content to hear Naruto's stories, see how happy the boy was being free. Although the boy saw the heartache in the other man's eyes. It was one of the reasons he kept returning to the dank dungeon to visit.

But it had been a several days since he last saw Itachi, and he'd heard no talk of visitors.

"From Konoha, you say," Naruto asked. "Another military envoy?"

"Nope." Kiba shook his head, his disheveled chocolate locks becoming more unruly. "They say it's the Lady Sakura."

The blond boy looked confused. "Who?"

"Lady Sakura." Rolling his eyes at his friend's blank stare, Kiba sighed. "Lord Sasuke's betrothed."

"Oh." It still didn't ring a bell. Naruto shrugged. "I didn't know the grump was engaged."

"Don't let anyone hear you say that," Kiba warned with a frown. "Geez, you really are an idiot."

"Sorry," Naruto replied, returning to his task. "I'm not paid to be informed."

"You're not really paid at all."

"Exactly."

The young men returned to their chores, feeding the horses and cleaning the stables. One would occasionally throw something at the other, but they managed to get their jobs done in good time. They reported to the Captain's squire, Sai, and were ready to return to the manor for their midday meal -- already an hour late -- when they heard trumpets in the distance.

"Race you to the gate, Kiba!"

"Wait up!"

The two had made it to the main thorough fare of the town when the gates opened wide. The trumpets sounded again, louder this time, as several trumpeters marched through the opening doors. Behind them marched several other minstrels, acrobats, and dancers. Streamers flew everywhere as the trumpets played again, followed by the melody of the minstrels.

Naruto pushed his way through the crowd to get an up close look at the Konoha parade. Kneeling on the street, Kiba joined him as several riders passed by. It seemed an extraordinary exhibition from the moment the gates opened. The crowds cheered at each passing horse and carriage. Even when the militia marched past, their swords shining in the gleam of the afternoon sun.

Several shots caught Naruto's attention and he leaned forward n hopes of getting a better look as a large carriage came through the gate.

"There she is!"

"She's really here!"

An open carriage slowly made it's way down the main street. Surrounded by two older women on the main seat was a younger woman. Dressed in the pomp and circumstance of her station, Lady Sakura looked like a princess. Her pink hair was tied up in a formal style, green eyes sparkling like precious gems. Her smile was small as she dared a few waves to the crowd. They cheered happily at her arrival. Some even throwing flowers at her carriage as it passed.

"That her?" Naruto asked.

"Must be," Kiba commented. "Wow. She's really pretty."

"Maybe she'll melt that stone heart of Lord's," Naruto added with a happy sigh. "She's melting mine."

Kiba chuckled. "You really are an idiot." SLAP! "OW!"

"Shut up."

The parade continued with a show of Konoha's military power. Several riders on horseback followed the Lady's carriage. Leading them was Konoha's hero, Lord Iruka, dressed in full regal garb atop a pure white stallion. Beside him, on a light brown mare, was his squire, Shikamaru. Following them were some of the provinces' greatest generals.

"Not a military envoy, eh?" Naruto teased.

"It's an impressive show," Kiba agreed. "But I suppose it's a safety measure."

"For what?"

Kiba sighed. "You need to pay more attention to the gossip, you fool." He lowered his voice as he continue, "There has been tension between White Mountain and Konoha for years. "

"I knew that," Naruto replied indignantly.

"But did you know that the two were close to war only a year ago?"

Naruto frowned. That he hadn't known.

"They're probably here to protect Lady Sakura as you suggest," Kiba acquiesced. "But it still seems like an extreme measure."

"Maybe there's still a threat of war," Naruto commented without thinking.

His friend shrugged. "Possibly."

After the military heads swept through, the parade seemed to wane. Several monuments tailed the parade of people, along with a cart of what appeared to be jewels and money. A show of wealth that many at Hawk Manor longed to have. It was all to honor Lord Sasuke and his matrimonial promise to Konoha's princess.

As the last of the horses strode by, Naruto suddenly perked up. The chimes of the tower bell tolled the hour of two. He still needed to eat and then get ready for the dinner to be held in honor of the Konoha party.

He'd forgotten all about it!

Asuma was going to kill him...if Kurenai didn't get him first. He never showed to help peel potatoes that morning as he had promised either. The boy flinched to himself.

"Oh crap!"

"What?" Kiba looked to his left, yet there was no one there. Not any more. "Naruto!"

But the young man was already running up the hill toward the Manor. He turned and waved eagerly to his friend before sprinting past the rocks and over the hill crest.

"I promised to help with dinner!"

"But...!"

"Sorry!"

Kiba shook his head. Turning away from the now retreating parade, the young man trotted after his friend. Apparently, he had forgotten that Kiba also volunteered to help with dinner. It wasn't everyday the boys got to mingle with the upper crust, even if it was as servants.

And they still hadn't eaten their mid-day meal. Surely Naruto hadn't forgotten that!

"Idiot."

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading. ^^


	3. Flirting with Danger

MEMORIES OF HAWK MANOR  
A Naruto AU Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not sure what sparked this idea anymore, but it now has a life of its own. Hang on to something folks, this will be a long one (well, long for me anyway). Alternate Universe. Itachi x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto. YAOI CONTENT in specific chapters. Sorry, this is a NON-LEMON chapter. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 3 - Flirting with Danger

--

As the Konoha party entered the great hall of Hawk Manor, they found themselves at a loss. There were few servants and even fewer Lords to greet them. Not at all what they had expected as a welcome to the Lord's betrothed. No funfair. No celebration. Just a simple party of servants all waiting for their orders.

Orochimaru snaked his way past the short line of servants and walked over to the head of the party. He bowed, arms open wide in gracious greeting.

"Salutations to you, Lady Sakura of Konoha. With open arms, we welcome you to your new home."

"I thank you, Lord Orochimaru," came a feminine reply. Lady Sakura stepped forward from her entourage and curtsied politely. "I am happy to be here."

As awkward a moment as the greeting had been, it was Konoha's Captain, Iruka, who stepped forward. Standing proudly in his armor, he seemed quite the formidable opponent.

"Are we to feel disgraced?" He approached the advisor with determination in each step. "Why is no one here to greet the Lady Sakura?"

Orochimaru cleared his throat, unfazed under the weight of the Captain's stare. Looking the man in the eye he replied, "Lord Sasuke is entertaining some visiting Lords from Cadence, Captain. It is regrettable that he could not meet the Lady himself. But I assure you, he will call on her as soon as he is able."

"One of his barbaric hunts, is it? I am not surprised."

Orochimaru was genuinely surprised by the comment. And from Lady Sakura of all people. He gave her an inquisitive look. "My Lady? You have heard tales of his Lordship's game, then?"

"A game, you say? A horrible travesty is what I've heard." She was obviously distressed. The disgust in her voice evident. "I have no idea why anyone would enjoy this "hunt" but if it keeps my Lord entertained...."

With a sigh, she summoned two hand maidens to her. "Tell him he has no need to call on me. I will meet with him tonight at dinner." She lifted her chin, her green eyes flashing in defiance. "Unless he plans not to eat. In which case, I will gladly return to Konoha and report his disinterest to the Duchess Tsunade."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, but he kept his contempt to himself. Offering a fake, yet convincing smile he reassured the lady, "I'm sure he will be honored by your loveliness in his dining hall, Lady Sakura."

Seemingly persuaded, Sakura offered her own fake smile. She had only met Orochimaru on one other occasion, but she had heard rumors of his dark and twisted tastes. She disliked the man. Loathed him. But as long as she was promised to Sasuke Uchiha, she had to stomach him.

"Quite. If that is all, I'd like for my maidens and I to retire to our rooms."

"Of course." Orochimaru gave a small bow. "Food will be sent directly to your quarters, my Lady."

"Thank you." Sakura gave a brief curtsey. "Ino, Shizune, please see that my things are settled appropriately and aid Captain Iruka with the settling of the forces."

Two tall women, one blond and one dark-haired, both dressed in warriorgarb bowed their heads. With a quick turn, they left the room. Sakura turned to follow them. "Until this evening, Lord Orochimaru."

"My Lady." The Uchiha Advisor watched as the parade of women trailed from the great hall. As the last disappeared up a staircase, Captain Iruka stepped forward.

"Captain Kakashi has agreed to an audience with me. Is he indisposed?"

"He is expecting you," Orochimaru inclined his head. "Please follow me."

They had walked the length of one hallway, only to turn ans walk another. Iruka had been but a boy when he first walked the halls of Hawk Manor. It appeared darker to him. More foreboding. Secrets seemed to hide in every shadow. It broke his heart to know that his teacher's home had become a place of darkness.

As they approached the militia chambers, Iruka spoke. "Pardon my impudence, sir, but may I ask why Cadence has sent emissaries here?"

"You may ask," the advisor said. "But I'm afraid I know not why. Perhaps all will be revealed at dinner."

"Perhaps," the captain said. But he was far from convinced. He knew that the third province was in dire straights. An allegiance with White Mountain would be a great benefit. And with Konoha's impending contract about to be fulfilled, well, it made for interesting politics. A major upturn for White Mountain.

And excellent postioning for the Lord of Hawk Manor.

"Captain Kakashi is awaiting you in his war room. Second door on your left."

Iruka straightened, giving the advisor a small bow of gratitude. "Thank you."

Opening the door, he found Kakashi and several of his sergeants sitting at their table. They all stood in greeting. Iruka nodded as Kakashi extended his arm toward him.

"Welcome, old friend. It's good to see you."

Konoha's captain grasped Kakashi's arm in a warriors' greeting. "And you."

"It's been too long."

"Indeed. You're starting to look old, Kakashi."

The captain ran a hand through his thick, white hair. Hair that had been that color since he was a boy. "And you...are getting fat."

Iruka patted himself on his stomach. He had never been as fit as Kakashi, and had been so since they were boys. "Indeed."

With the door closed, Kakashi motioned for Iruka to join them at the table. It seemed that the pleasantries were over. Time to get down to business.

"Shall we begin?"

"Please."

*===*===*

"Faster, you idiot."

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"If you'd shown up this morning...like you PROMISED...you wouldn't have to hurry."

"I said I was sorry, Asuma!"

"Don't be sorry! Be busy, Naruto!"

The blond boy sighed as he tossed one potato into a pot and picked up another. He'd been peeling for a good three hours. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. It was hot in the kitchen. So hot that Kurenai forcing him to take his dung splattered shirt off had been a good thing.

Dinner was a much bigger deal than he had ever seen it.

He only had a few potatoes left from the few barrels Kurenai had saved especially for him. Some help would have been appreciated, but both Asuma and his wife had chased away anyone who wanted to assist.

One such person was a young woman named Hinata. She had been working in the kitchens since she was a child. Now a blossoming beauty of sixteen years, she loved cooking, especially baking. It was her skill that put her in charge of the Lord's pastries for the evening. She had filled several tables with nothing but sweet smelling goodness. It made Naruto's stomach gurgle as he continued to peel potatoes.

"Here," the young woman said. She handed him two cookies, her black eyes smiled at him as she walked by with another tray of treats.

"Thanks," he replied, shoving one cookie into his mouth quickly, in case Asuma objected to them, too.

"Didn't you eat enough at lunch?"

That question came from another kitchen hand, Choji. He was almost as wide as he was tall, with the disposition of a bear and the heart of a kitten. He was busy stirring whatever concoction Kurenai had brewing over an open fire, his collar drenched with sweat and his apron covered in an unknown green substance.

Naruto laughed. Choji was picking on him? The boy could eat more than he and Kiba combined. That was A LOT!

"You want the other one," the boy offered.

"Here," Hinata said with a small smile. As she crossed the kitchen one more time, she gave a fresh cookie to the big guy. "But you know you're not supposed to have them."

"I know," Choji replied with his mouth full. "But they're so good."

Hinata blushed, her short blue/black hair fell towards her eyes, but wasn't long enough to cover them. She returned to her station with a smile. "Thank you."

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Ahmosh."

Naruto looked up, half a cookie sticking out of his mouth, at the new voice. In strode Kiba, all dolled up in a pair of black pants and a clean white shirt. The dark blue vest -- a standard for all of the male servants at a formal event -- was trim enough to show off his fit form. In his arms, he carried another set of clothes. He waved to Choji, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"What," he asked, walking over to one of the tables and inhaling the delectable smell of sweets.

"I said 'almost'. Sheesh...."

Kiba laughed. "Well, if you'd shown up as promised...."

"I know, I know!"

"Are you helping to serve at tonight's party, Kiba?" Hinata smiled shyly at the young man before averting her eyes to her newest tray cookies, straight from the oven. "Wanna try one?"

He picked one off of the tray before leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, love."

Naruto almost laughed aloud. Hinata turned a deep shade of red at his endearment. While the two had only been seeing each other for several months, she always got shy around Kiba. Well, more shy. The woman was always soft spoken, but when she got angry...oh what a temper! But Old Man Ji had always told him to watch out for the quiet ones.... He wondered how far his friend had gotten with the young woman.

Only to get slapped upside the head by Asuma.

"Don't dawdle. You're almost done."

"Okay!"

The kitchen became a busy place not long after Kiba's arrival. Servants for the evening were marching through to get their assignments. Each of the courses was separated into groups. Each group served a particular section of the dining hall: north, east, south and west.

And while the men served the meal, the women -- drunkenly referred to as the wine wenches -- poured the drink. Some of them, like Hinata's best friend, Temari, got paid on the side for "entertaining" the guests. Most of the women who entertained loved their job. Temari, on the other hand, loathed it. But she couldn't argue with the extra pay. Since her mother died and her father was no longer able to work, the title of provider fell on her.

Making a living at Hawk Manor was not always honest, or glamorous.

As Naruto would attest.

"Done! Hey, Kiba!"

"Here ya go."

Naruto, finally finished with his chore, was able to quickly wash his face and hands before changing clothes in one of the pantries. The items his friend had brought him fit perfectly and he admired himself briefly in a clean silver tray before being ushered away by one of the other cooks.

Kiba had been assigned the north section. Naruto the south. This meant the young blond would have to help serve the main table. A job dreaded by all of the staff. He would have contact with the Manor's most esteemed guests, as well as Lord Sasuke himself.

His friend would mingle with some of the lower class militia grunts. People he saw on a semi regular basis to begin with. Naruto was jealous.

"Trade ya?"

"I think not!"

The servants weren't sent out ahead of time to set the tables and place any of the decorations required by the Lord of the Manor. With tonight's dinner in honor of his betrothed, Sasuke ordered pink and white orchids be placed on every table. They were Lady Sakura's favorite, and a symbol of Konoha's greatness. Each bouquet contained two dozen of the flowers with each of the tables receiving four a piece.

As the clock struck six, guests began arriving. Naruto and Kiba gawked along with a number of other servants, including Temari, as they walked into the dining hall and made their way towards their seats.

"Wow...tonight's really a big night," she commented as Captain Kakashi entered the room with Konoha's Captain Iruka not far behind. "Is she really as beautiful as they say, Naruto?"

The blond nodded. "Oh, yeah. Right, Kiba?"

"You bet."

She elbowed Kiba in the ribs. "Watch it, mister, or I'm telling Hinata."

He raised both hands in self-defense. "Hey, the Lady may be pretty, but I only have eyes for my sweet."

Temari sighed. "How did Hinata get so lucky? It's so unfair."

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight, Temari," Kiba reassured.

"Yeah. There's quite a few guys here who don't really know you," Naruto said.

SLAP!

"Ow! Hey!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Temari stormed off. He glanced over at Kiba with a devilish grin. "Was it something I said?"

The other young man simply shook his head. "Come on. We need to finish getting ready. Dork."

"What?"

SLAP!

"Hey!"

*===*===*

"So good of you to attend me this evening, my lord."

"I couldn't well allow you to attend dinner alone, my lady."

"You are too kind."

"I agree."

Trumpets announced the arrival of Lord Sasuke to the evening meal. A room, now full of people, stood as the main doors opened to reveal the young lord. Dressed in an oversized smock of dark blue and black, the young man stood with his chin high. His hair was unruly as ever, almost overshadowing his arrogance. Black pants and boots completed the regal look. He glittered despite the darkness of his suitings.

On his arm, dressed in an elegant red gown, was the Lady Sakura of Konoha. Her pink hair had been let down, the wavy strands trailing over her shoulders and stopping halfway down her back. She wore a gold talisman around her neck -- the crest of Konoha itself -- but little other glitter and glam. One hand rested lightly over Sasuke's as he lead her into the room. The other held an open white, lace fan. She used it to lightly cool herself as they made their way to the head table.

Both of them wore fake smiles for the guests.

The chatter that once filled the room dulled to a whisper as Sasuke assisted the lady into her seat before motioning for the others to sit. He remained standing, however, immediately grabbing a chalice filled with wine and raising it in the air.

"To my Lady Sakura and our friends from Konoha. I bid you welcome."

There was a roar that quickly subsided and Sasuke continued, "This is an important day for all of us. A day of rejoicing. So eat, drink and make merry to your heart's content, my friends. Let us celebrate our impending marriage! To new friendships!"

Every glass in the room was raised and everyone once more caused a roar.

Sasuke sat in his chair beside Sakura. He noticed that the young woman had not touched her chalice. "Do you find wine offending, my lady?"

"Not at all," she replied, reaching for the cup. She examined the craftsmanship and jewels before adding, "But I find it more agreeable when I have food in my stomach."

"Then let us fill that belly of yours." He clapped his hands. "Servers! Begin!"

Sakura tried not to be amazed by the number of servers that filled the room. There were simply too many to count! And so highly organized!

They moved in tandem, a well-choreographed routine. Young men dressed in fine uniforms carried trays from the kitchen to the tables. Young women, also dressed in rare finery, poured drinks into the large goblets in front of each guest.

The lady had only heard tales of the abundance with which Hawk Manor celebrated. The large portions of food, the extended menu of fare and plethora of decoration gave credence to those stories. Sure, Konoha loved to celebrate too. But the village was more shrewd with their finery and decor. More stringent with their delicacies and menus.

"Ale or wine for you, my Lady?"

"Would the Lady prefer venison or duck?"

"A pastry to awaken your taste buds, my Lady?"

The tempting pastries that had been set before her, along with the abundance of fresh fruit and flowers made Sakura feel as if she were in the midst of a fairy tale.

There was just one problem.

"You're not on a diet of any kind, are you, my Lady?"

The young woman sighed, taking a pastry from the tray. "Does my Lord think I am too fat?"

"Not at all. Help yourself to whatever you like."

For all his good looks and great connections, Lord Sasuke was what most ladies wanted in a husband. But Sakura had also hoped for someone who would love her. Care for her. Dote on her. Much like her father had. From what she had seen for herself, this was not what Sasuke offered her. However, their parents had decided this: his father and her guardian, Duchess Tsunade of Konoha. And it was an excellent deal for both Konoha and White Mountain. One would benefit from the other's wealth. The other would benefit from the former's strategists and connections.

"Have you any cheese or crackers?"

Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the attention of his people. He reveled in the food and wine, his eyes often glued to one of the female servants. If he was fazed by Sakura's demeanor or manor of speech -- which would have gotten anyone else in the manor killed -- he didn't show it, save for a tick in his cheek. Was he trying to smile or frown? Sakura couldn't decide.

With a nonchalant shrug, he answered, "Of course. You there!"

"Immediately, my Lord."

"Would my lady like anything else?"

"At the moment? No, thank you."

Naruto barely avoided another servant as he ran past, nearly dropping the tray of entrees he had delicately balanced on his shoulder. He had been fortunate enough to not have to serve the head table, but his last two trips had brought him close. If the other man didn't return soon, he may find himself spending the night in the dungeon.

The Lady Sakura looked even more beautiful close up. But he couldn't help but see sadness in her eyes. Only those who had been at the Manor a long time had that look. It reminded him somewhat of Itachi, whose eyes always looked sad and broken. Even when he smiled.

"Watch it!"

The young man who ran into the kitchen came running back into the dining hall. He carried two baskets, one with cheese cubes and another with several types of crackers. The blond boy managed to catch up with him in the kitchen as the main course was served and the servants were able to have a bite for themselves.

"So? What is she like?"

"Yeah, Cody, tell us!"

The young man, his short brown hair disheveled and green eyes wide, looked as if he'd been put through the ringer. Of course, Lord Sasuke had decided to call on him several more times before the meal was set. His small frame and lanky limbs nearly shook from exhaustion.

"Cody?"

"Man, you okay?"

"She's...very pretty, very...soft spoken," Cody managed to say. "But she hasn't said much. And the Lord...."

"We know," came a resounding reply from a large group that had gathered.

"Scary stuff, huh," Kiba asked.

Cody nodded. "Yeah."

"You wanna trade, Cody?"

A number of eyes turned to Naruto.

"Are you crazy," Kiba asked.

"Hey, if he's willing to do my share of the clean up, I'll serve the head table for the rest of the night," Naruto said. "Besides, the hard part is all ready done, right?"

"He does have a point, Cody."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll trade you, Naruto." The young man offered a shaky smile. "Thanks."

They shook hands. "Don't thank me until after the party is over."

"Right."

*===*===*

It took little over an hour for the gracious celebration to turn into absolute debauchery.

Sakura found herself alone, still seated at the head table. Her personal guards, Ino and Shizune remained close by, one standing at either end of the table. As she looked around, she felt very much disconnected from herself. She always had someone to talk to in Konoha. But here, she was very much alone. Even her betrothed had left her to discuss matters of state.

"Can I get anything for you, my Lady?"

Surprised, Sakura's attention was drawn to a servant who stood in front of the table. His blond hair was somewhat mussed, probably from all the work he'd done that evening. But his blue eyes smiled as brightly as his lips. She had not seen a more genuine smile since she arrived at the Manor.

"A name, would be nice."

"N-Naruto, my lady." He gave a little theatrical bow, his cheeks tinting a light shade of red. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki...." The name didn't sound familiar, yet Sakura couldn't shake the feeling she had seen him before.

"How long have you lived here?"

"At the manor? Why, my entire life, my Lady."

"I see." Apparently she had been mistaken. But the disappointment didn't faze her smile. "How long has your family served at Hawk Manor?"

"That, I don't know," Naruto's smile faded into a small frown. "I...I never knew my parents."

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry," Sakura quickly apologized. "I've asked too much...."

"No," the young man interjected. "No, my Lady. It's all right." His smile began to return. "I don't mind."

"Forgive me, anyway?"

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. As he cocked his head to one side, he could see Lady Sakura's personal guard. But she was pleasantly speaking to a member of Sasuke's guard, a haughty blond named Deidara.

"Of course, my Lady."

"Could you pour another glass for me please," Sakura asked, pushing her chalice towards the table's edge.

"Certainly."

Naruto turned to grab a pitched that had been left behind on another table. That's when his relief turned back into fear. He spied a group of men by one of the hall's fixtures. Among them were Captain Kakashi, who was talking to Konoha's Captain. But the feeling of being watched crawled up his spine and a glance to the right told him why.

The Lord of the Manor was staring right at him.

Suddenly he regretted changing places with Cody. Hurriedly, he turned around and poured the wine into Sakura's glass. Swallowing his pride, he set the pitcher on the table and bowed deeply to the young lady.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, m'lady. But I must go."

Sakura seemed surprised at the sudden fear in the boy's eyes. But as she watched him disappear into a thick gathering of statesmen and their escorts, she caught sight of her betrothed. His dark eyes were following the boy too. And the smile that crept to his lips...absolutely frightening.

Then his eyes turned toward her.

There was something in those dark depths she couldn't comprehend. One may have mistook it for envy, perhaps jealousy. But it was more. So much more.

Sakura blushed a light shade of pink as he raised his glass to her. She lifted hers slightly, forcing a smile. Seemingly content, he gave her a nod before turning back to his conversation with Captain Iruka and a number of other guests.

But the smile faded quickly as she sipped her drink.

And her fear was suddenly as pungent as Naruto's.

'What have you gotten me into, Duchess?' She sighed, averting her eyes to the half empty plate before her. 'What have you gotten me into, my heart?'

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading. ^^


	4. An Unreasonable Request

MEMORIES OF HAWK MANOR  
A Naruto AU Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not sure what sparked this idea anymore, but it now has a life of its own. Hang on to something folks, this will be a long one (well, long for me anyway). Alternate Universe. Itachi x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto. YAOI CONTENT in specific chapters. This chapter contains a touch of shounen-ai. Nothing too graphic or specific, though. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 4 - An Unreasonable Request?

--

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"You're here...but not here."

"Oh." His smile didn't reach his eyes, but it was genuine. "I'm sorry. I was just...thinking."

A deep chuckle made the boy's heart feel lighter. "That could be dangerous. Especially for you."

"Hey!"

Naruto threw an apple at Itachi, and then quickly covered his mouth with both hands. Both of them sat silently, waiting. Kisame either didn't hear or was off doing some other disgusting task. The man was scary when angry, and Naruto didn't want to get caught, especially tonight.

He had spoken freely to Lady Sakura tonight. She was upper crust for sure, but seemed pretty down to earth. An odd match for Lord Sasuke, many of the staff thought, but they remained hopeful that a Lady of the Manor would lighten the dark cloud that seemed to cover it. Naruto, himself, had been happy to be one of the few that conversed with her.

But it was the look he received from Captain Kakashi when they first arrived that made him uneasy. He knew the Captain wouldn't hesitate to report him for any mishaps. The man had enjoyed getting him into trouble ever since he was placed under his employ.

However, it was the glance he received from the Lord himself that turned his unease into fear.

A simple glance, but it conveyed an unspeakable danger. Asuma had warned him about getting Lord Sasuke's attention. And the boy knew well what lay ahead for him if the Lord ever decided to pay him attention. Tonight was almost that dreaded moment. He had escaped unharmed, but still.... That look frightened him to his core.

"You flirt with danger way too much, my friend," Itachi said.

He chuckled nervously. He had told the other young man about Lady Sakura's arrival, but not the look the Lord had given him. It had shaken him more than he thought. One of the reasons he had dared to sneak into the dungeons on such a hectic night.

"Me? What about you," Naruto asked; grabbing a piece of cheese from the basket of goodies he swiped from the kitchen. "I hear there was another hunt this afternoon."

Itachi immediately frowned. His newly tied hair -- courtesy of Naruto -- was still ratty and unkempt, but it allowed the boy to see the other man's features. They sat as close as possible, Naruto on one side of the cage and he on the other. His chains went as far as to allow him to sit outside the shadows. Roughly two feet from the bars, he maintained a range of motion that enabled him to eat freely. He could touch the bars, if necessary, but it would put a strain on sore muscles.

"Yes," he answered. "A demonstration, more or less."

"Demonstration?" Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed another piece of cheese. "Of what? For who?"

"Of power. Perhaps intent." Itachi shrugged, sitting aside a large bone from the meat the blond had brought him. Scraps, really, but it was the best thing he'd eaten all day. The only thing, actually. He was never fed before a hunt. The Lord thought it gave him more...encouragement to do his job.

He frowned harder, continuing, "I believe our beloved Lord is trying to impress Lord Sasori of Cadence, and his generals, Gaara and Hidan."

"So that's who they were," Naruto mused. There had been several people at the table where he had served dinner that he didn't recognize. They must have been the general Itachi spoke of. And the Lord with the reddish brown hair at the head table must've been this Sasori. He munched on a cracker and wondered aloud, "Why are they here?"

"Sakura's arrival heralds a new phase in negations between White Mountain and Cadence. They probably want to make sure that their treaties will continue to be honored," the prisoner replied. He, too, picked up a piece of cheese, examining it with feigned interest.

"Cadence claims to be neutral, and the size of their military encourages this. But what forces they have are well trained, not just in military tactics but in other skills. If it comes to war with either us or Konoha, I don't doubt they could take a few of our men with them." He sighed, eating the cheese. "Their greatest strength is in their building skills and techniques, their architecture. White Mountain could benefit if it played their cards right."

"Wow," the young blond was overwhelmed. "How...how do you know all of that?"

Itachi offered him a small smile, reaching for the last piece of cheese. "You don't pay attention to the gossip, do you Naruto?"

With a speed unlike him, Naruto also reached for the cheese. But instead of grabbing the yellow cube, he latched onto Itachi's hand. The texture of the calluses on the other man's hand almost began more intriguing than what Naruto thought he had figured out about the dark-haired hunter. He held tight, his thumb unconsciously caressing the other's tanned skin as he gathered his thoughts.

"One doesn't hear those things strictly in gossip," the boy answered quietly.

"You need only know who to listen to and when, my friend."

"Itachi...."

He squeezed Naruto's hand. "Yes?"

"Lord Sasuke put you in here, right?" Dark eyes closed as he nodded and the young man continued, "What did you do to anger him? Please, Itachi." The boy's blue eyes were pleading. "Please...tell me."

Itachi knew the fear in Naruto's eyes. He had felt it once upon a time. It felt like so long ago, but it had been -- what? Eight years? Nine? Perhaps not that long to any other 23 year old man, he thought.

The circumstances surrounding his imprisonment were nothing to be proud of. In fact, he loathed them. By rights it was his weakness that got him locked away. His weakness that allowed him to be treated no better than a tortured dog.

"Naruto...."

He wanted to tell the boy everything. But doing so would not help either of them. The boy was worth more to him than the roaches that frequented the dungeons. More to him than perhaps his life. He had screwed up once. Itachi swore he wouldn't do it again.

"Has the Lord done something to you?"

"N-no. No! He hasn't but...." The boy stuttered, his eyes looking away in embarrassment. He didn't even realize he'd been diverted.

"But?"

Naruto sighed. "He was watching me tonight. When I was talking to Lady Sakura. I was only doing my job. Honest!" His eyes widened as he stressed the integrity of his words. "But, he...he was watching me."

"He doesn't suspect you've been seeing me, does he?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he...." the boy's voice trailed off as he thought about that look. "He wasn't angry or anything. I don't think.... He was more -- I don't know -- interested."

Itachi squeezed his hand again, this time adding a small smile of reassurance. "Perhaps the old man's indiscretion was still fresh on his mind. Try not to worry it about it, Naruto." He tugged the boy's hand toward his chest, forcing the boys as close to the bars as he could get. "And do try to stay out of his way. He's evil. Pure and true. You need to take better care."

"I--!"

Chains rattled and tightened as Itachi moved closer to the cell bars himself. His bonds were taut, his body mere inches from Naruto. Dark eyes swirled, his hair coming loose from the movement. He stared intently at the young man before him, gazing directly into his surprised blue eyes.

"Itachi...." Naruto remained motionless, captured by the mixture of red and black in the other mans eyes.

His voice dropped an octave, sounding quite gruff as Itachi replied, "As I said, you flirt with danger too much."

Blue eyes widened as Naruto found himself locked in a passionate kiss. Not his first kiss. That had been given to a young maid when the boy was only twelve! But it had been nothing like this. Needy. Desperate. So emotional it was overwhelming! Did these feelings really belong to the strong, quiet hunter?

And why were his own emotions answering him?

As quickly as the kiss began, it ended, astounding the blond even more. His eyes were still wide as Itachi pulled away. Their eyes met briefly before the other man looked away. He pushed the now empty plate and basket towards Naruto, pulling himself away even further. Was he embarrassed? Disappointed?

"Itachi...?"

"I...was too forward. Forgive me." The prisoner's voice was barely a whisper. His chains clamored and clanked with each movement. As he sunk back into the shadow of his cell, the man whispered an apology over and over.

"Itachi...." Naruto was at a loss. It was just so unexpected! He had no idea what to do, what to say. He was scared...but not in the way the Lord had scared him. His body tingled and it felt...good. He whispered the other man's name again, wanting...no, needing something he couldn't explain.

But his plea went unanswered.

"Good night," a deep voice came from the shadows.

He grabbed the plate and basket, holding them tightly in his arms. Turning away from the cell the boy muttered, "Sleep well, Itachi."

Because Naruto knew he wouldn't.

*===*===*

A servant scurried away from the doors of the Main hall as voices carried outside for the first time in nearly half an hour.

"Are you calling my request unreasonable?"

"Of course not. No request of yours is ever unreasonable."

"Then the agreement should continue as it was."

"Yes."

An average looking man with reddish brown hair bowed to Lord Sasuke, who sat upon his makeshift throne. On either side of him stood his guard. One was slightly taller than his Lord with a redder mane of wild hair. The second guard towered over them both, his cool eyes and silver-white hair completing his fierce look.

"We will depart shortly, then. Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Sasuke. You have been a most gracious host."

"You are always welcome here, Lord Sasori." Sasuke bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Safe journey to you."

"May the sands fall in your favor always."

In unison, the three men from Cadence took their leave. Nothing was said as they departed the Main Hall, several more guards following behind them. Four were from Cadence. Two more belonged to Hawk Manor. They would see to it that the envoy's needs were met until they left the manor.

Several more dignitaries followed, each bowing to their sovereign Lord before leaving the hall. Among them were Captain Iruka and one of Lady Sakura's personal guards, Shizune. The Lady of Konoha had been absent of her own accord, choosing to pursue a more relaxing afternoon rather than matters of his Lordship's estate.

But the Lord hardly cared. One less person for him to worry about, he thought.

Sasuke watched, bowing and waving to them all as they filed out of the room. When the room was empty, save for one servant, two guards, his advisor and his Captain, the young man growled, then screamed.

"Does he really expect me to grovel?! The sheer impudence!"

Orochimaru was suddenly there beside the Lord, consoling him. "Lord Sasori is a brilliant man, my lord. He only has the best interests of his people at heart. As you do."

Sasuke ran a hand through his ebony hair. He stood, paced a few steps, and then sat back down. "What do I care? Let them rot under the pressure of our forces. Let them feel the sting of our legions."

"Surely, you are not suggesting we advance, my Lord," Captain Kakashi spoke up. "Not while Lord Sasori is in transit."

"Of course I'm not suggesting it, Captain. Why would I?" Dark eyes swirled red with fire as the Lord stared down his warrior's leader. "No, I'm not suggesting it. I'm ordering it!"

"My Lord," Orochimaru practically cooed at the young man's side, his fingers gently brushing his shoulder. "Perhaps Lord Sasori would benefit from a more...individualized...response. I'm sure an intelligent man such as him would appreciate a more direct approach."

"Orochimaru has a point, my Lord," Kakashi added. "Their troops are stationed far from the border with long range weapons we have not encountered. Ordering an attack would not benefit either side." He glanced at a smiling Orochimaru, curling himself on the side of Sasuke's chair, and tried not to choke. Disgusting as he was to the Captain, he did have a point. "Mayhap that Lord Sasori be convinced of your plan by communicating with him directly?"

Sasuke growled from his chair, hands clenching the intricately carved arms. If he felt Orochimaru's touch, he said nothing. As minutes ticked away, so did the young man's anger ebb. Finally, he sighed heavily, releasing his grip on the chair.

"What did you have in mind, Orochimaru?"

"Some gentle persuasion," the advisor replied, his smile widening. "Perhaps a potion to help him think better?"

The corner of the young lord's mouth twitched upward. It did so several times before he nodded. "Send a care package with our guests, then. Make certain Lord Sasori feels our love and devotion to his people."

"Of course, my Lord," Orochimaru stood and bowed.

"Now leave me! Dismissed!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Captain Kakashi was the last to leave the room. He walked down the hall, his head high, watching the advisor cackle happily ahead of him. He knew the wretched man had planned to poison the Cadence's leading Lord. It was a tactic the warrior found detestable. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Orochimaru himself was trying to start a war.

"Captain?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please have a guard pick up the package from my office in an hour. I'm sure Lord Sasori will be most pleased by Lord Sasuke's kindness."

"I'll have Sai stop by shortly." It took everything Kakashi had not to flinch as the advisor gave him a toothy grin.

"Thank you."

The Captain sighed, allowing the other man to walk away before he headed towards his own offices.

'I'm sorry, Sai,' he thought as he passed by the entrance to the dining hall where there had been a celebration three nights before. His squire would be in the stables making sure the horses were ready for the departing envoy. And he dreaded having to send the boy to the perverted advisor. 'Just one more for the team. I promise.'

*===*===*

Sakura Haruno of Konoha shook her head as she brushed the ebony mane of her chocolate mare. As an esteemed Lady at Court, she was used to all the brown nosing comments and uninterested questions. It seemed that Hawk Manor was no exception.

"A beautiful day for a ride, my Lady."

"Have you considered participating in the Manor's yearly riding competition?"

"Your horse is absolutely beautiful, my Lady. Have you given any thought to breeding her?"

But the day had been good for riding and the fields beyond the manor gate were vast. Her mare had been given a workout and Sakura felt a little more relaxed. The forests around the manor grounds reminded her of her home in Konoha. She found her place of rest and relaxation away from the prying eyes of Hawk Manor.

She excused herself to allow her husband-to-be to attend to his envoy from Cadence. She had only met Lord Sasori once, at the request of the Duchess. Their meeting was short lived, however, as she was then escorted from the room by guards. Sakura always hated being treated as if matters of state were not her duty, but here, she minded only a little that Sasuke did not require her presence.

After they were wed, however, she would feel different.

The Lady had been at Hawk Manor for little more than 4 days. She still felt very disconnected in her new home. The servants were more than kind, many of them willing to help her adjust. The other ladies and lords at court had taken a moment of their time to introduce themselves, and she broke bread in the morn with her fiance and their personal staff.

She also managed to fall easily into the manor gossip thanks to several of the servants and her personal guard, Ino.

She was surprised Ino had assigned another guard to her for her daily ride. Usually the woman was adamant about attending the Lady herself. Today, however, she decided to spend some time with a new acquaintance: Deidara, one of Sasuke's personal guards. They had met at the dinner and appeared to be hitting it off well. He seemed pleasant enough, but there was something about him. Perhaps the unusual style of his hair. The golden locks completely masked his left eye. Sakura preferred to look someone in the eyes as she addressed them. It just seemed odd to her.

The horse nodded, as if knowing what she was thinking.

"Don't get me wrong, Sora," she said aloud to her mare. "I'm happy for Ino, but I feel so left behind."

And her betrothed wasn't helping the matter any.

It had been quite clear from day one that Sasuke felt little or nothing for her. Not as she had felt for him. At least, once upon a time. He had stolen her heart all those years ago. He had changed little, but those changes had made all the difference. He talked once of great aspirations and now only concerned himself with conquest. He spoke often of the dreams of others and now only spoke of himself.

And if the rumors were true, many others would see his bed before and after herself.

Sighing, Sakura stopped brushing the horse. After a moment, Sora snorted indignantly, feeling ignored. The mare turned her head, one eye staring down her owner. At this the lady smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sora," she said, patting the horse on the neck. "I'm just so full of thought lately. Perhaps I should allow you to be taken care of by the stable hands. They seem to be taking very good care of you."

The horse moved her head up and down, as if to nod in agreement. Sakura laughed aloud until a loud clutter caught her attention.

"Oh crap!"

Securing the door to Sora's keep, Sakura looked down the long hallway to see what was the matter. She saw hay flying through the air, along with handfuls of feed. There was another clang and a yelp as a bucket went flying through the air. Curious, she moved down the hallway.

"Do you need any help?"

Naruto lay on his back in a far stall, completely done in by the horse that resided there. The black mare stood in the corner, her tail swiping at the young man's legs as he laid there immobile. The boy swore several times under his breath. This horse hated his guts, he just knew it!

"Naruto, wasn't it?"

Blue eyes turned upward to see startling green staring back. He swore again, this time in his head, as he clambered to his feet. He blushed a light shade of red, his hands hurriedly dusting off his old shirt and pants as he stood upright.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine.... Okay. I'm okay," he sputtered.

Sakura tried to hide a smile as Naruto tried to clean himself up to be presentable. His blond hair was just as messy as she remembered, although his clothes looked a bit different.

"You work in the stables as well?"

"Oh!" He ran a hand through his unruly locks. "Yes. I mean NO! I mean...." He sighed, giving his surroundings a quick glance before answering, "Actually, I'm a regular around here. I only help to serve in the manor on special occasions."

The horse snorted in acknowledgement, her tale swishing really big as if telling him to go away.

"Okay, okay," the boy said. He stepped from the stall, but not before refreshing the trough of water. "Someone needs to teach you better manners."

Her stare seemed to say, 'Same with you, idiot.'

Naruto latched the stall door and walked over to the next enclosure. The horse wasn't happy to see him either. Why were they picking on him today? And in front of a lady!

A lady in riding gear, he noted.

He was about to ask the obvious when she stated, "They don't appear to like you very well."

"Not today at least." The boy sighed, unlocking the entrance. "I think they're still angry with me."

"Angry?"

"Well, that one just hates me in general," he replied with a laugh. "This one though.... I pulled her hair while cleaning her this morning."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Sora hates that when I clean her, too."

"Sora?"

Sakura giggled as the horse poked her snout over her stall door. "My horse."

"Oh," Naruto said, genuinely taken aback. "I had no idea she had a name. Or that she was your horse." He closed the door to the new stall and moved onto the next one. "How long have you had her?"

"I raised her from a foal."

Naruto looked down the row and spotted a chocolate snout over a door. "She's a beauty." He nodded. "Wonderful work, m'lady."

"Thank you. She really is a piece of work." Sakura laughed as the horse snorted and retreated back into her stall.

Naruto continued to work and conversed freely with the young lady. Occasionally, he would make sure that no one was watching, although he was now aware of the guards he had encountered on his way into the stable to do his afternoon chores. But they were her guards so he held little fear of being found out.

Sakura found it refreshing to speak to someone so freely. If only it had been so easy to talk to the other ladies at court! She found it so easy, in fact, that as Naruto was working in his last stall of the day, she spoke without thinking.

"Have you ever been in love, Naruto?"

She wasn't sure why she had asked. Her own uncertain heart, perhaps? Her cheeks tinted a light pink in embarrassment. The ease with which they spoke had caused her to speak out of turn once again.

"I think I have," he answered before she could apologize. "A few times, I guess. But one person in particular has captured my attention lately and I...." A smile crept to his lips, unbidden. "I've been told I flirt with danger too much."

Memories of a brief but passionate kiss ran through his mind. It was electric, the kiss. He had never expected so much emotion from the other man. Or from himself. Everything in him responded to that kiss. Without thought. Without question. So much so he wanted to relive that moment again. For real.

But...was that love?

"I don't know now." He licked his lips unconsciously and turned to look at Sakura. "Is that wrong? To not know?"

"No." His answer was intriguing to her. Perhaps she had never known herself. "Love is so much more complicated than others make it to be. It's a different experience for everyone, I think." She couldn't help but note the lopsided grin that came over his face for a moment. "Someone once told me to simply follow my heart." Then she frowned. "Easily done, but...."

"But?"

"But, I suppose," she paused in thought. "If you love someone, you have to take the good with the bad. No matter how uncertain we become." She petted the tan horse in the stall and smiled reassuringly to the boy. "That's how I feel. Does that make sense?"

Naruto smiled in return. "Yeah. It does."

"Good. I'm glad."

He finished with the final stall and set an empty pail aside. "I'm sorry, m'lady, but I must return to the manor. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, good sir. I think I can handle it from here."

He bowed and left, taking off for the manor. There was a spring in his step, so he must've been happy. A bit more certain.

Unlike herself.

The young woman's smile faltered slightly and she turned back to the unknown horse in the last stall. "Well, I certainly can give advice," she told the horse. "Too bad I can't follow it myself, huh?"

The horse just sighed.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading. ^^


	5. Fate at Work

MEMORIES OF HAWK MANOR  
A Naruto AU Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not sure what sparked this idea anymore, but it now has a life of its own. Hang on to something folks, this will be a long one (well, long for me anyway). Alternate Universe. Itachi x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto. YAOI CONTENT in specific chapters. Sorry, this is a non-lemon chapter. My muses keep dragging it out, and dragging it out.... A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 5 - Fate At Work

--

"Wow."

As Kiba entered the stables to begin his morning chores, he was stopped dead by the sight a clean gateway, neatly stacked hay bales and a straight stack of work buckets. He was also surprised to see someone all ready hard at work cleaning the horses' stalls.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just...wow."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and went back to racking in one of the stalls. Several of the horses had been taken to pasture, courtesy of the blond, and he was nearly ready to collect them. He just needed to finish cleaning the stall.

"You almost done, Naruto?"

"Yeah, gonna go get the horses so I can get started on the other half."

"Sounds good," Kiba replied. "I need to check on the new bushes we planted yesterday. I'll come back to help with the feed."

"All right."

Naruto waited until his friend left before sitting on the ground in the stall. His happy demeanor faded and the boy sighed, frowning. Truth was he'd been raking at the same spot for almost an hour. All the while his mind wandered deep in thought.

He'd been upbeat after his discussion with the Lady Sakura several days ago. He finally felt an absolution in his thoughts about Itachi. He was falling in love. It made sense given his past experiences...whatever they were worth.

Yet his heart still felt torn.

There were a hundred reasons to just let it go. Itachi was a prisoner. An animal according to the manor's Lord. A killer by his own admission. He still didn't know what he had done to become enslaved. Had it been something...worse?

And there was no overlooking one other detail. Something that should have been the deciding factor. Something that still puzzled the young man.

Itachi was clearly male.

He was falling in love with another man! Kissed him even!!

Yet, despite the hundred arguments against it, there were hundreds more in favor of his feelings. Male or not, Itachi was attractive. Beautiful even. And beneath those looks, his hardened exterior, was a tender heart. He spoke eloquently, almost dreamily. A voice that sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it.

Naruto sighed. Lady Sakura had been right about one thing. Love was so complicated.

Getting to his feet, the young man finally finished his work in the stall and went for the horses. He had hoped that by throwing himself into his work, practically pushing himself into the ground so that he wouldn't have to think about it. But he found himself thinking about their conversations. The happiness he felt. The comfort and ease he exuded whenever Itachi was around.

And the excitement of his kiss.

Naruto groaned, closing up the last stall as the horse settled in. That kiss had been something else. He'd never kissed a girl like that. Certainly never received such a kiss from...well...anyone else.

As he made his way over to the stable entrance, he groaned again. His thought were his own undoing. He longed to see Itachi. To talk to him. To...touch him again.

"You look deep in thought, boy. What trouble are you planning now?"

"Huh?! C-Captain Kakashi!"

The Captain of the Guard, Kakashi Hatake, stood in the middle of the entrance. His arms were folded, his head cocked to one side. His white hair stood straight up while a patch covered his left eye. He was dressed in a casual blue and gray guard uniform, with polished black riding boots. His expression seemed more amused than critical.

But it mattered little to Naruto, since he scared the crap out of him.

"I was just f-finishing in the stable, s-sir," the boy answered.

"And it appears you've done a good job."

"Th-thank you, sir." Naruto smiled, happy to hear what little praise the Captain offered. But when the man didn't move, his mouth a thin line and his eye glaring, the boy immediately bowed his head. "Is there something I can do for you, Captain, sir?"

"Why, yes," Kakashi replied. "I would like for you to prepare my steed, as well as Captain Iruka's horse."

"It's early for a ride, isn't it?" Naruto wondered aloud. Then he flinched. "I'll get right on it!"

"You do that," Kakashi said as the boy turned on his heel and practically ran inside the stable. "I've got my eye on you, boy!"

"Yes, sir!"

Kakashi turned away from the entry way with a sigh. It was such a pity, he thought. The boy could be so much more if he just applied himself. Too bad he was a free thinker and a pain in the ass. The Captain smiled.

'Just like his father.'

*===*===*

"Did you hear?"

"It's so tragic."

Sasuke Uchiha sat among his fellow Lords and Ladies in the dining hall. The smile that kept creeping to his lips was hard to hold back as the others began speculating about the recent news. He glanced around over the top of his chalice, listening to the new gossip.

"It's hard to believe Lord Sasori is dead."

"Was it an assassin?"

"That's what they say."

To his right sat Lady Sakura. She had been deeply saddened by the news of Sasori's passing. He found it odd, since she knew him not. But, he supposed it was a woman's prerogative to feel sadness for anyone's death.

"It's absolutely deplorable," Sakura said, picking at her breakfast with a fork. "The man was an artist. A thinker. His people adored him, were inspired by him." She sighed, finally setting the utensil aside. "Why would someone want him dead?"

"I'm sure there are fates at work we have no control over, my lady." Orochimaru's voice was hardly reassuring, his expression less so. "Perhaps he had been involved in some hideous plot."

"Or he just pissed off the wrong person."

"My Lord," Sakura exclaimed. It silenced the room and drew everyone's attention to the head of the table. "Are you insinuating that Lord Sasori was plotting to destroy White Mountain?"

"Or Konoha? Or perhaps he was betraying his own people," Sasuke replied before sticking a fork full of food into his mouth. "Insinuating is all we can do since we know not the truth of his death. And it will take time before there are any answers."

"And what if this plot means the assassin comes for you next," Sakura asked. "Or--?"

"Or you?"

"I was going to say, 'the Duchess Tsunade'," she replied quietly.

Sasuke smiled. His hand found hers above the table. He took it into his and squeezed it lightly. It was more for show than comfort.

"You need not worry, my lady. Our guards are on alert and the gates sealed." He turned to Orochimaru on his left. "Have my orders been carried out?"

"Yes, my lord." Orochimaru sipped his drink. "I've dispatched Captain Kakashi to Cadence to deliver our condolences. And Captain Iruka is on his way back to Konoha to check on the Duchess and fortify their defenses." He smiled as he bowed his head, but his eyes were focused on Lady Sakura. "As you ordered."

"See, my lady. Nothing to fear."

"So reassuring of you, my lord," Sakura replied. Her smile belied her lack of confidence and was relieved when Sasuke removed his hand from hers. She wanted to ask how he came to believe that her Captain was his order around, but kept her mouth shut. As her betrothed, it was Sasuke's job to see to her protection and Iruka was the one who volunteered to become a joint member of their forces. He was Hawk Manor's to order around now.

And soon, so would she.

She liked it less and less.

But the people here were hardly to blame. She was beginning to get the hang of things. Enjoying her late morning horse rides and private self defense classes that Captain Iruka himself had arranged. She also enjoyed the gardens, and spent afternoons sitting on a bench either reading or sewing. The staff was warming up to her, too, and she enjoyed her conversations with them, especially Naruto.

She picked up her fork and poked at her food once more. She wondered what the boy was doing now. And if Kurenai would allow her to help with the breakfast dishes. She'd peel potatoes if it meant she could simply hide away for a while.

She gave Sasuke a sideways glance. He had begun talking about other matters of state with Orochimaru and several others. Meanwhile, other Lords and Ladies began the daily gossip. The atmosphere went from somber to cheerful in almost no time. Did everyone here have no heart? Or was this just how they dealt with grief?

"My Lady?"

Sakura started as a guardsman appeared beside her. Her thoughts were disrupted and she found herself at a loss. "Yes?"

"Lord Sasuke has asked that I accompany you during your daily ride."

"I see. Deidara, is it?"

"Yes," the young man replied. His long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail. His bangs were gently coifed to cover one side of his face. He wore the insignia of a captain on his uniform and must've been named as Kakashi's temporary replacement. And his gloves...she didn't recall any of the other guards wearing them. Had he injured himself in battle? Besides, he looked much more serious than she remembered him. But then, perhaps he only reserved that smile for the ladies he flirted with. Like Ino.

"Then let's see," Sakura replied. "Please have the horses ready following my tea with Lady Anko." She raised her glass and the lady in question gave her a wave. "Thank you."

"Of course."

As he moved away, she caught Sasuke out of the corner of her eye again. She gave him a smile, receiving one in return. He had been listening, watching. And his smile was the most genuine she'd seen from him.

So why did her heart plummet into her stomach?

Raising her glass she called out, "Refill, please."

A young woman, a servant, hurried forward. She filled the lady's glass and the lord's before moving around the table. Sasuke clinked his glass against hers and she didn't argue. Instead she picked up the glass and drained it as quickly as possible.

"Thirsty, my lady?"

Sakura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. It was uncharacteristic for a lady, but she cared not. Her half smile was more like a snicker as she glanced at her surprised betrothed.

"Oh, yes." She nodded. "Another, please!"

It was too early to drink, but she needed it.

*===*===*

Tossing an apple into the air, Naruto Uzumaki made his way from the manor to the main garden. His afternoon chores dictated he peel more potatoes for Asuma. Again, he had promised. Catching the apple, he took a bite and cursed his dutifulness.

But the stroll he took was not a pleasure walk. Kurenai had asked another favor of him. And he was loathe the say to no to her. Lest he get slapped upside the head by Asuma.

Or worse...she refused to feed him!

"Have you seen Hinata?"

"Huh? I think Kiba mentioned something about having lunch with her."

"Wonderful, can you get her for me? I need her help."

"But lunch--?"

"You can eat first. Just go get her before you peel those spuds."

"Okay. Thanks!"

As he came upon the main garden, Naruto took a moment to admire the colors. They were vibrant, almost blinding in the afternoon sun. Behind the plants, a row of bushes marked a path. The path went into a small maze of taller bushes and trees. In the middle of the maze was a white gazebo.

The structure housed a ring of benches inside of it. Outside were various rose bushes. A small man-made stream circled it before disappearing into tall grass.

As he cleared a tree, the young man spotted his best friend, Kiba, sitting inside the gazebo. He was smiling, his laughter carrying on the gentle breeze that blew by the blond. Beside him was Hinata. He couldn't see her face, but he recognized her dark hair. The gentle shake of her shoulders indicated her own laughter.

The two often shared lunch in the spot. If the garden was occupied, they spent time together by a cluster of trees further downstream. Occasionally they'd eat in the kitchen with everyone else, but on beautiful days, they could be found out and about in the gardens.

Naruto smiled to himself. A part of him was jealous of his friend. But a better part of him was happy. Happy that his friend had found someone to care about. A companion.

A lover.

Memories of a kiss leapt, unbidden, into his head. Damn if he would ever be able to get that out of his head. He licked his lips, eating more of the apple. He needed to talk to Itachi, and soon!

"Hey, Naruto!"

He nearly choked on his apple when he heard his name. At the gazebo, Kiba was waving to him. Hinata, too, in her usual timid manner. It made her so damn cute!

"Hey!" He walked over to the small structure. "What's for lunch today?"

"Just some sandwiches," Hinata replied. "Would you like one?"

"No, thank you," Naruto replied. He lifted what was left of his apple. "I'm good."

"So are these." Kiba lifted the remnants of a sandwich before shoving it into his mouth. "So good."

Hinata blushed. "Kurenai helped me with these," she admitted. "I'm good with pasties, but other foods have me rather confused."

"They're delicious," Kiba said with a toothy smile.

"I hate to break things up," Naruto said. "But Kurenai asked me to fetch you, Hinata. She needs your help in the kitchen."

"Oh!" The girl was only slightly surprised. "I offered to help with a new recipe."

Kiba tapped her gently on the tip of her nose with a finger. "You forgot?"

Hinata blushed. "I did. I'm sorry, Kiba."

"Hey, it's a great lunch. And we got to spend some more time together." He grasped her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. "We'll do it again soon. I promise."

"Okay." She stood. Bending forward, she kissed Kiba on the cheek. "Should I help clean up?"

"I'll help," Naruto said. "You should hurry."

"All right then." Standing on tip toe, she kissed Naruto on the cheek as well. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled after her as she jogged back to the manor. But he jumped when something hit him on the side of the face. Looking at it on the ground, he noticed it was a half eaten sandwich."

"Hey! She'll be mad at you for that," the blond warned.

Kiba stuck his tongue out at his friend. "You said you'd help clean up."

Naruto chuckled. "So I did."

As the boys repacked the small basket Hinata had brought with her to the garden, Kiba gave the blond a sideways glance. There was no mistaking the hint of jealousy in his eyes. It was the first peck on the cheek she'd given the other young man. But there was something else. Uncertainty? A question, perhaps?

"Hey, Naruto?"

The boy looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm rushing things?"

"Eh?" Confused, Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

Kiba inhaled deeply. "I...I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me."

The blond blinked, smiling like a fool. "That's great, Kiba!"

The other boy smiled, running a nervous hand through his dark hair. "Yeah, I guess."

"When?"

"Next week. After I turn eighteen."

"Dude, you sure you want to wait?"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Why?"

Naruto smiled. "I mean...you may be too old once you turn eighteen."

"Oh you!"

Naruto laughed as his friend grabbed him in a head lock. "You'll pay for that!"

"I was joking!"

Kiba laughed, ruffling his friend's hair. "Fine, fine. But...."

Naruto suddenly turned serious. "But?"

"You'll be my man right? My witness?"

"Of course."

Kiba sighed, releasing his hold. "Thanks, friend. I mean it."

"Great! So now you owe me a favor?"

"What?"

Naruto wrapped one arm around Kiba's shoulders. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You're gonna help me peel potatoes."

"Gee." Kiba gave him a friendly punch to his chest. "Some friend you are."

But the boys laughed all the way to the manor.

*===*===*

It had been months since Sasuke Uchiha laid eyes upon an old family painting in his father's original study. Sitting in a high backed chair -- the same his father would sit and read him bedtime stories from -- he held an empty chalice. It symbolized how he felt at the moment.

Empty and torn.

The painting had once been a majestic piece of art depicting the entire Uchiha clan. But previous bouts of anger had left the picture in ruins. Bits and pieces literally holding on by threads. His mother's face was no longer recognizable, nor his older brothers. They had been traitors, the both of them.

Traitors to their own family.

His father's face had been spared his rage. And with good reason. He was the man Sasuke looked up to. The man wanted to be. To surpass. A noble warrior. A mighty king. Everything he did, he did to please his father's spirit. To avenge his dishonorable death.

And poisoning Sasori was just the beginning.

He'd have his revenge. They would all pay for their roles in his father's murder. And soon!

"This melancholy is unlike you, my lord."

Sasuke nearly jumped from his chair. Glancing up through dark strands of hair, he saw the Lady Sakura standing in front of the doorway. She was dressed in a sleeping gown and covered with a white robe. Her hair was completely down, the first time he had seen it so. She looked like an angel standing there, and an unbidden, drunken smile passed his lips.

"I suppose it's only proper I introduce you to my father." He sighed, looking back up at the painting. "He did help arrange our marriage after all."

"A painting? It's...." 'In tatters,' she almost said. But that would have been speaking the obvious. "It's beautiful."

"Father commissioned it shortly before he...he...."

"I know your father's death was devastating to you," she dared a few steps closer.

"I was too young to understand," he told her, a few of his words slurring together. "Too young to help him."

"What happened to the rest of the painting," she asked innocently. "Your mother and your--"

"They don't exist! They don't deserve mention. Don't deserve...."

Sasuke's face darkened with anger. With hatred. He clenched a fist at his side, his teeth grinding as he seethed. It was quite the turn from the melancholy she had seen when she entered. A scary turn.

"Sasuke...."

"Mother was weak," he muttered miserably. "And he...my brother...."

"Lord Itachi...."

Sasuke turned to Sakura, a quick movement that nearly sent the girl stumbling backwards. But her caught her by her shoulders and held her upright. She gasped at the hateful look in his eyes, her body wanted to shiver from a sudden rush of cold.

"Never speak of him in my presence." He shook her. Hard. "Never! He...is dead to me! Do you hear?! Dead!"

"Sasuke, I...." Sakura's green eyes held real fear. But was she afraid for herself? Or for him?

He released her roughly, quickly turning away. "Be gone from this room. Leave!"

He heard the door close with a loud clang and knew she had left. His heart broke just slightly. He wanted her to fear him as everyone in the manor did. But she would have to be close to him. His wife. She would learn the truth for herself sooner or later. And he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"My lord, is everything all right?"

The young Lord should not have been surprised by his advisor's appearance. He had not hear a creak from the doorway. How did the man manage that?

"No, Orochimaru, it is not." He whirled toward the man as he cautiously entered. Everything rushed from his head to his mouth without thinking. "Why am I feeling this pain again? Why?! You...you promised it wouldn't hurt any more. You promised!"

The advisor quickly ran to the Lord and gathered him into his arms. "I know, my Lord. I am sorry you still feel the pain. But it makes you stronger." Long fingers gently stroked black hair. "The longer you persevere, the stronger you will be. That is what your father wanted for you."

"To persevere?"

"To be strong."

Sasuke drew away as he began to pull himself together. Orochimaru was correct. His father would want him to grow stronger. To persevere. To take revenge on his killers.

"I need a distraction," he stated, straightening himself out. "Tell my personal guards to prepare...the special prisoner."

"A delightful distraction, my lord," Orochimaru replied. "Where shall I have It--? Where shall I have them bring him?"

"That special chamber." Sasuke walked the length of the room. When he stopped at the door and turned around, his usual devious smile had returned. "And no drugs this time. I want him to feel every lash."

Orochimaru grinned as the lord turned to leave. "As you wish."

Yet, once the door closed, the advisor frowned.

'I'll need to prepare a new potion for our lord,' the man thought, his brow furrowing as he turned to the painting. 'If these episodes continue, everything will be lost. Everything!'

*===*===*

"What's gotten into him anyway?

"What are you talking about?"

"Washing the dishes after dinner?! And you--!"

"He earned those cookies, Asuma. Every last one."

"But, Kurenai, I was gonna eat those...."

"I will ask Hinata to make a batch just for you."

Naruto smiled to himself as he left the kitchen, a bag of cookies in hand. Oh, he intended to eat them all right. But he was going to share.

Just not with Asuma.

It felt as if the young man hadn't seen Itachi in weeks. He should have been nervous, scared. That was what had kept him from sneaking around the last few nights. Not the fear of being caught, but the fear of facing the dark haired prisoner.

Yet, as he headed down the hallway, rounding the corner and heading up a flight of stairs, he felt no fear. None. Instead, he felt anticipation. Everything in him burned with it. Excitement and...joy. He never looked forward to seeing him as much as he did now.

Grasping the sack of cookies tightly, he made his way down the final hallway before he reached the tower steps. It was a lightly traveled area, used mainly for emergencies. As the sun had been down for hours, he need not worry about running into anyone. He would just need to wait for the guard to make their routine pass before making his way across the open hallway to the side.

"S-stop. Please!"

The cry had been followed by harsh laughter. To his left, he noticed two guards. Grunts judging by their uniforms. They had trapped a young woman, though he couldn't see clearly in the shadowed cove. She pleaded again and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Stop it! Hey!"

The guards looked away from their prey. One gasped as the other frowned, preparing to draw his sword. They hadn't expected to get caught. Nor did they expect the blur of a man that came at them.

Just feet from them, Naruto leapt into the air. He caught a brief glimpse of Hinata, her top torn and hair disheveled. It fueled the anger the young man felt burning in him. Fueled the yell he gave as he dove head first into the armed guard, knocking him to the ground.

"N-Naruto!"

"You picked the wrong fight, boy!"

Naruto had landed two punched to the head of the first guard before the second came charging. He jumped up again, kicking at the running man. The kick caught him in the chin and spun him around. The blond boy snickered at his accomplishment.

"Hinata! Run!"

Then he felt his world spinning wildly out of control as the other guard hit him from behind. The room moved quickly and soon he found himself on the ground. He heard Hinata gasp. Why was she still there? He mustered just enough energy to yell.

"Run!"

"But--!"

"Go!"

The blond heard hurried footsteps down the hall and smiled to himself. With foggy vision, the boy saw both the guards staring down at him. He saw one move his lips but couldn't hear what he said. The other spoke back, but still no sound. The first one that spoke kneeled beside the boy. Naruto wanted to spit on him, to hit him again, but his body refused to move.

"Bastard," the guard said with a snarl.

But Naruto still didn't hear him.

With one final blow from the guard, the boy succumbed to darkness.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading. ^^


	6. Dire Chains

MEMORIES OF HAWK MANOR  
A Naruto AU Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not sure what sparked this idea anymore, but it now has a life of its own. Hang on to something folks, this will be a long one (well, long for me anyway). Alternate Universe. Itachi x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto. Warnings for light torture and pedophilia in this chapter. Not extremely graphic yet not for the faint of heart, either. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 6 - Dire Chains

--

Sobs and sighs permeated the darkness. There would be an occasional moan, an occasional scream and the occasional whimper, but they didn't faze the main occupant of the room.

"You want more?"

"N-n-no. No, p-p-pl-lease."

"Your body says otherwise."

"N-no...AH!"

Orochimaru groaned, a satisfied smile spreading his lips. The slave beneath him cried out, his body contracting and releasing sporadically at the other man's intrusion. The older man allowed his long slender fingers to caress the young slaveБ─≥s cheeks. It pleased him that this slave was young, viral and beautiful. Short dark hair, lightly tanned skin and no older than twelve. He reminded him of his last toy -- a young man named Sai. He'd earned his freedom, much to the advisor's dismay, as had several others.

This one, however, was a gift from one of the other lords of the manor. An offering to stay in the man's good graces. A decadent breakfast treat he didn't think he was going to get enough of.

With his tongue, he licked the slave's neck before not-so-gently biting the flesh there. "I want you to scream. Scream so loud you lose that melodious voice of yours."

"I...I...AH!"

"Yes...."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The man's head snapped up, his angry, hideous features covered by his unbound long ebony hair. He glared at his door angrily, although it was difficult to see in the darkness.

"Go away," he hissed loudly.

The door creaked open. Light poured into the room and several surprised gasps were heard. The light became bent by a shadow as someone dared to disturb the Lord of the room.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my Lord."

The advisor didn't bother to cover himself or the slave beneath him. Instead, he slammed his body against the slave's creating a harsh, wet sound. The slave cried out, sobbing loudly. He was rewarded by a caress of the older man's fingers around his shameful arousal. He whimpered as the man continued the motion slowly, turning his angry attention to the figure in the doorway.

"What is it?! What do you want?!"

Deidara was grateful he could see little in the advisor's bedchamber, although the terrified look he received from one of the young men in his bed would probably haunt him for life. Not to mention the brutally beaten and naked sight of a young woman -- she couldn't have been any older than fourteen -- chained to the end of the bed. She curled up in the light of the doorway, cowering and whimpering as she hid her face in her arms.

"Lord Sasuke has requested you, my Lord," the temporary Captain of the Guard managed to spit out. Appalled, he turned away from the advisor and his harem. "Apparently there was a grievance overnight and--!"

"Why was this not brought to my attention THEN?"

"Because the guards involved didn't think it was worth the bother," Deidara replied. "I found out from the morning watch about the incident and reported it to Lord Sasuke first thing."

Though his face was still hidden in the shadows, the snarl in Orochimaru's voice was evident. "You reported it to Sasuke before reporting it to me? The impudence!"

"Those were my instructions from Captain Kakashi himself," Deidara stated evenly, keeping his own disgust from his voice.

"What EXACTLY were those instructions?"

"To report any and all incidents involving the young servant Naruto directly to Lord Sasuke."

There was a pause before he responded. "I see."

Deidara turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of pale skin in the coarse light. Whether it was the advisor or one of his sex slaves, the guard knew not. But the change of his tone did not go unnoticed.

"What shall I tell Lord Sasuke, my Lord?"

"I will attend him after I have had my breakfast, but not before."

"Of course."

"Now go!" There was a delightfully devilish tone to Orochimaru's voice that made the guard's skin crawl. "You're spoiling my meal."

Without hesitation, Deidara left the room. But not before becoming engrossed in a wet slapping noise wrapped in moans and whimpers. It turned the man's stomach and caused him to suppress a shiver of his own. Whoever the poor sod was, the young man pitied him.

He was simply grateful that the poor sod in the advisor's bed was no longer him.

*===*===*

Naruto frowned as breakfast was delivered to his dungeon cell. He knew the smell of the gruel far too well. He sat in the corner as a young man -- the servant Cody -- delivered his meal. The young man said nothing as he set the bowl on the ground. His smile attempted to be reassuring but fell short.

The young prisoner closed his eyes as the cage door slammed closed. Keys clanked and the lock slid loudly into place. He recognized the evil cackle that echoed in the dungeon.

"Eat up, boy! If I'm lucky, it'll be your last meal."

He wanted to tell Kisame to shove off, but kept his mouth shut. Even if he had to bite down on his bottom lip to do it.

Cracking open an eye, he watched as Cody approached Itachi's cell. The young man had been brought back several hours after Naruto had been locked up. His neck, shoulders and back had been bruised, lashed. It appeared to be the work of several men, but the guards only implicated one.

"Lord Sasuke showed him no mercy tonight."

"Just once I'd love to hear him plead for his life."

"Like that will ever happen."

From what he could deduce, Itachi had been beaten and tortured by the lord of the manor. Not a rare occurrence either, as he recalled once or twice that the warrior mentioned his continued "punishment". For what, he still didn't know.

But it broke his heart to see him so powerless, as he was literally dragged into his cell and placed in his usual chains.

Now, he focused on Cody as he entered Itachi's cell. The boy was scared, hands shaking as he sat the gruel on the floor. He waited a moment, a coarse yet soft voice spoke. There was no telling what was said, but the boy only nodded in response before quickly leaving the cell.

"I don't understand why Lord Sasuke bothers with you anymore, traitor," Kisame said. "He should've killed you years ago."

"Punishment for us both, is it not, Kisame?"

The Keeper snarled at the shadows in the cell, locking the door. "I hope you choke," the man said before stalking away.

Naruto continued to watch the other cell. He tried to speak with Itachi earlier, when no one was around. But whether or not the other man was even conscious made it a difficult task. When he received no answers to his questions the boy simply became silent.

"You're too quiet, friend. Have you already given up?"

The young blond was surprised to hear Itachi's voice. Eyes widened as he slowly emerged from the darkness of his cage. First his hands, wrists wrapped in chains. Then his arms and shoulder came into view. He stopped short, revealing only half of his face. A half that wasn't bruised or swollen. A light red welt on his cheek stood out against his pale flesh. If his heart couldn't break any further, why did he have the urge to go to him. To hold him. To comfort him.

"Itachi...."

Half of his lips turned upward. "It makes me happy to hear you say my name," he said. "But you need not worry about me."

"Not worry?! He could have killed you," Naruto shouted.

"Watch your voice," the other man warned. Then he sighed. "I am more concerned with what he will do to you."

"To...me?"

"Have you not considered it?"

"Well...." The boy crawled to the edge of his cell, resting his face between the iron bars. It stretched as he stayed that way for a moment before pulling away. "No, I haven't."

Itachi's smile turned sad. "You have to start thinking more. If not for yourself, then for your friends."

"But I did," he said in his defense. "If I hadn't distracted those guards then Hinata would have been...well...."

"I do not mean it that way," Itachi said with a shake of his head. "I'm sure your cause was noble, but you need to consider the consequences of your actions. You may not be the one to suffer for them."

"So you think they'll do it again?" Naruto frowned hard. "Those bastards...."

"They may. But the deeper you get into trouble, the more you put them and yourself at risk."

"Oh."

Itachi tried to smile. "I told you before, my friend. You flirt with danger too much."

Naruto's face turned a bright red, memories of a passionate kiss coming to mind. He fidgeted a bit, suddenly uncomfortable in his spot. Grasping the bars, he stood.

"About that...."

The other prisoner waved a dismissive hand. He looked...sad...as he stated, "You need not speak a word of it."

"But...I...." Naruto took a deep breath. "I liked it. Very much."

Itachi froze. Then, little by little, he moved more into the light. His other eye was nearly swollen shut, and his neck and shoulder displayed more red welts. He reached for the bars of his cage but fell short thanks to his bonds.

"You...liked it?"

Naruto could only nod.

"I...." Itachi's smile grew, widening to a proportion the other boy had never seen. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. "You should forget about it now, my friend."

"What?" Naruto was completely taken aback. "Why? Itachi, I...."

"The guards are coming. Most likely for you."

It was true. There was a commotion near the dungeon entrance and he overheard Kisame talking to at least one other person.

"I can't forget. Not now."

Itachi's hands clenched. He didn't want it to end this way either. But their fates were sealed now. Weren't they?

"You must, Naruto."

Naruto pressed against the bars, reaching out an arm to the other man as he began to recede into darkness. "But, Itachi...I love you."

The blond boy could've sworn tears fell down his cheeks as Itachi melted back into the shadows. His smile was sad as he disappeared from view.

"Itachi...."

"Take care, Naruto."

The blond fell to his knees as Kisame appeared with two guards. They weren't the same bastards that locked him up, but the boy hardly cared. Even as they entered his cell, pried his hands from the bars and carried him away.

Determined to get his point across, he struggled with the guards. "I'm not giving up," he shouted at they dragged him away. "You hear me?! I'm not giving up!"

"Shut up, boy," Kisame said, slapping him on the back of the head. "Have you lost your mind all ready?"

In the darkness of his cell, Itachi cried.

*===*===*

"Well, Sora. Are you ready for another ride?"

The horse snorted, bobbing her head as if agreeing and Sakura smiled. Brushing the mare's hair eased the young woman's worry. Allowed her tension to flow free.

It was not completely unusual that Sasuke would miss breakfast. He'd done it on two specific occasions to date. Mostly due to business. Sakura over looked that fact after her nerves calmed down and she eased into the day's gossip.

But then the gossip caught her attention.

"Did you hear about the commotion last night?"

"Two guards caught a young man trying to rape a kitchen servant. And a young girl at that."

"Disgraceful really."

"He should be castrated for his troubles."

"I'm sure the Lord will demand a suitable punishment, don't you agree, Lady Sakura."

At the time, all she could do was nod. It was strange that no name came up. And why would one slave raping another constitute a heinous crime? It happened often in Konoha, and the nobles kept to themselves. Something just wasn't right.

And when she got to the stables later that morning, her feeling of wrongness grew.

"Ah, my Lady! Sora is ready for you."

"Thank you, Kiba." After a pause she asked, "Where is Naruto? Not off causing trouble I hope." At the young man's frown, she knew her suspicions had been right. "Is he all right?

"He tried to help my girlfriend when she was being attacked by guards," he stated rather proudly, with a sad smile. "I know the gossip paints a different story, but he's no culprit."

"You are certain?"

"Yes, my Lady. Verily. However...."

"What is it, Kiba? What's wrong?"

"His fate is in the hands of Lord Sasuke now," the young man replied. "All I can do is hope he is in a merciful mood."

"It's not like he raped a lady of the court," Sakura said, trying to be reassuring. "I'm sure his punishment cannot be that terrible."

"I hope you're right, my Lady. I do so truly."

Sakura had been confident when she spoke to Kiba nearly an hour ago. But by the time she saddled up and began her ride, she started to worry. What lies would be fed to the Lord in this case? Who would come to the boy's defense? Surely he would be reprimanded at the very least? Perhaps have to perform some godforsaken duties for a brief time at the most. She tried to convince herself he would be okay, and promised she would pay him a visit in the dungeon if necessary.

Then she turned Sora around.

"My Lady!"

Perhaps the Lord would listen to her reason.

"Lady Sakura, where are you going?!"

"Back to the manor," she stated to Ino and Deidara who were accompanying her. "I forgot a task I need to do."

Without another word, she bolted for the manor gates. Her guards, confused, didn't hesitate to follow.

"My Lady! Wait!"

But there wasn't time.

*===*===*

"Stop struggling."

"You brought this upon yourself, boy."

"The Lord will have no mercy for you."

Naruto wanted to spit on the guards, but found his throat was dry. He toggled between anger and fear as the guards led him from the dungeon to the great hall. He knew he was being brought before Lord Sasuke himself. Kisame made that point clear before he left the dungeon. He knew that a story had been fabricated to implicate him as the perpetrator of the incident. Knew that the guards who had attacked Hinata painted themselves as the heroes. He wondered if they'd made any more advances toward the young woman. Was she okay?

Itachi had been right. He never considered the consequences of his actions. But since when did being brave and doing what was noble become a bad thing?

And what would Kiba think?

The blond boy dropped his head in shame. His best friend wouldn't believe the stories. Certainly Hinata would tell him the truth. Yet he couldn't suppress the sadness he felt. The guilt his consciousness tried to inflict upon him.

'I did nothing wrong,' he told himself. 'Nothing to warrant this kind of treatment.'

Yet, there he was. Wrists and ankles clad in irons, chains restricting his movement. They even forced a collar on him so the guards could drag him around like a dog.

"Hurry it up."

"We haven't got all day!"

One guard tugged on the chain that was linked to the collar, forcing the boy to stumble forward. He cried out incoherently before stopping himself to piss off the guard. the guard tugged again, harder this time, and there was no fighting the pain the young man felt in his neck and shoulders as the collar pulled him onward.

They passed the great hall and moved into a smaller room just down the hall. The doors opened to reveal a very plainly decorated room. In front was a small platform with a high backed chair. To either side were benches. On the wall behind the chair was the crest of the Uchiha clan. It overshadowed the crest of Hawk Manor beneath it.

Naruto recognized several people in the room. Most of all, the Uchiha advisor, Orochimaru. He sat on one of the benches, talking to several other lords, including Lord Pein and Lord Tobi. Their conversation stopped as soon as the guards brought him inside the room. All talking ceased as the guilty was brought before the chair. The boy struggled, much to their amusement, shouting curses and attempting to bite one of the guards.

"Bring him forward!"

But the boy stopped struggling as soon as he saw Lord Sasuke. He was every bit as elegant, handsome and dark as many of the women described him. And as hard and scary as many of the men attested. He was dressed in his usual finery, topped with a flowing silver cloak with his family crest embroidered on the back. His ebony hair stood out in several places and his dark eyes.... They seemed to burrow into Naruto's soul.

"So, we meet again."

Naruto swallowed hard. All the lectures from Asuma. All the rumors of the manor. None of it prepared him to be so close to the Lord.

"Thought you could best my soldiers, did you?"

Naruto's anger got the better of him. He struggled again and shouted, "They deserved it, those bastards."

"The way I hear it, you deserve a sound lashing for interfering with my on duty guards."

"They were the ones forcing themselves on a young woman. Surely you don't condone that kind of mistreatment."

Sasuke snickered and chuckled. "You have proof of this?" He waved to the audience in the room. "Does anyone have any proof of this?"

Naruto glanced wide eyed around the room. Several of the Lords and guards simply shrugged while other laughed and chuckled to themselves. Not a one spoke up.

"It seems your defense is weak, boy," Orochimaru stated. "It is not polite to lie to Lord Sasuke."

"I'm not lying," he answered between clenched teeth.

"Liar," someone else shouted.

"Punish him!"

"Hunt him!"

The word "hunt" became a chant that filled the room. Naruto suddenly became very afraid. He committed so little a crime, and they wanted him to be hunted? Had he really been living with black hearts his entire life? Or had he been purposefully blinded because of his optimism? Whatever the case, eh stared at the Lord as he rose from his chair, his fear evident in his blue eyes.

"Silence! There will be no hunt, you dogs." "At least, not today."

"My Lord," Orochimaru asked, also standing. "What is your punishment for this boy?"

Stepping down from the platform, one step at a time, Sasuke approached Naruto, who had been forced on his knees. He smiled as the boy struggled a bit before he hung his head wearily.

"He is all ready a servant, yes?" He paused and his advisor nodded. "Then he will be MY servant."

The guards and lords began to chatter, but a wave of Orochimaru's hand silenced them all. "His Lordship has spoken. The prisoner, Naruto, will become Lord Sasuke's personal servant. See to it that he is fitted with the proper attire and taken to his lordship's rooms."

Naruto found the strength to look up. "My Lord is...too kind."

Sasuke kneeled, much to Naruto's surprise. Their eyes locked momentarily, blue drowning inside black. Then the Lord leaned forward. The boy started, surprised as Sasuke's face got closer to his. He held his breath, wondering if he was about to be kissed again. When he felt the other man's breath on his ear, he felt relieved.

But only until he spoke.

"Fail me," he whispered into the servant's ear. "And you will wish you had been hunted."

Naruto's heart stopped. He wished he had been hunted all ready.

Sasuke pulled away, a devious grin plastered to his face. He stood, waving his hand at the guards. "Take him away!"

The guards had an easier time removing the boy from the room than they did to get him inside. He didn't fight them as they drug him away. No, instead of feeling down, Naruto planned to use this to his advantage. All he had to do was play along. He'd be set free once the Lord tired of him. A smile crept to his lips as he moved away. His entire body went limp with exhaustion and hunger.

However, as Lady Sakura passed him on her way into the room, she saw a completely different picture.

"Wait!"

Sasuke seated himself as the others began chattering about Sakura's arrival. He was surprised by her presence and intrigued by her awed look at the prisoner the guards hauled away. She had spoken with him before, he noted. And according to several of the guards, they had conversed on other occasions as well. There was a bitter taste in his mouth with this knowledge. But it could be used to his advantage when he needed it.

"Welcome, Lady Sakura," Orochimaru greeted with a bow. "How may we help you?"

She turned immediately to Sasuke, ignoring the advisor completely. "My Lord, I --!"

"...Am supposed to be taking your afternoon ride," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrows. She was still in her riding gear. Quite a becoming outfit if he had to admit. "Has something happened?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She looked to the now closed door before turning back to Sasuke. "What has Naruto done to be hauled off in such a manner?"

"You were coming to his defense," Sasuke asked. "Without knowing what he's done?"

"I--!"

"How very brave of you," Sasuke said with his head inclined.

He was making fun of her and the lady wouldn't stand for it. Her voice was as angry as she looked when she yelled, "Sasuke!"

The man moved like lightning from his chair to Sakura. The guards didn't seem at all surprised, unlike the lady. He stood so close she could feel his breath on her face. And when he lifted a hand, she remained motionless despite her urge to flinch. She was surprised when he gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand. She stared, wide eyed, as he smiled devilishly at her.

"Worry not, Sakura. Naruto is receiving fair punishment for his indiscretion."

"Which is?"

His smile curled wickedly across his lips. "He is now my personal servant."

"I see," the young woman said, still somewhat dumbfounded. It didn't sound like a punishment to her, but the rumors of Hawk Manor stated otherwise. "May I inquire about what happened to your last personal servant?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "He just got fired."

A knot formed in Sakura's stomach. That didn't sound at all pleasant. "Then you won't mind if I borrow him from time to time. Would you, my lord?"

"Of course." His tone was even, but something dark moved behind the black of his eyes. Was that mistrust? Envy? Or just plain evil?

"Very well," Sakura found the will to move, leaning forward enough to press her lips against her betrothed's cheek. She smiled sweetly as she pulled away. "I'll leave you to your business then."

Lord Sasuke watched as Sakura turned on her heel and confidently strode from the room. Her confidence was even more amusing than her fear, he thought. Would she be so confident if she knew that he could turn on her as well? But he still found himself in a fog of awe.

"My Lord, shall we move on to the next order of business," Orochimaru asked.

"Yes," he said, turning with a gentle swish of his cloak to return to his chair.

'I will never understand women. Especially her.'

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading. ^^


	7. A Matter of Time

MEMORIES OF HAWK MANOR  
A Naruto AU Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not sure what sparked this idea anymore, but it now has a life of its own. Hang on to something folks, this will be a long one (well, long for me anyway). Alternate Universe. Itachi x Naruto and Sasuke x Naruto. YAOI CONTENT in specific chapters. WARNINGS for filler. Sounds silly, but it's true. This feels like a filler episode to me. Maybe I'm just over thinking the story and I apologize. Some good stuff coming in the next two chapters, I promise. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 7 - A Matter of Time

--

"He...WHAT?!"

Sai stumbled backwards. He expected his mentor to be upset. But anger oozed from the Captain and the young man was uncertain if he should stand his ground or run from the stable.

"He was only helping a kitchen maid, sir. He's impulsive but--!"

"Shit."

Kakashi Hatake, Captain of the guard for Hawk Manor, swore to himself, slamming his horse's stall door closed. The horse kicked up, loudly protesting the move. But Kakashi ignored the horse, angrily making his way from the stable to the courtyard. All he could see was red, even out of his one good eye.

"I was gone for little more than a week," he stated. "How could he be so...so...."

"Brave?"

"Stupid!"

The news had been shocking, yes, but what did he expect? Naruto was a good kid. He meant no harm. A small part of the warrior was proud the boy had stood up for a young woman's honor. And his best friend's woman at that. Brave, impetuous, stupid...they all applied aptly.

But a bigger part of him was furious. Furious that this had carried on in his absence. Furious that the young boy had gotten himself into more trouble than he knew.

"How could he be so stupid," he spit out again with a scowl.

Though, it was no fault of his squire's, whom he was currently fuming at.

With a sigh, Kakashi stopped and turned to the young man, who had been dutifully following him back to the manor. He had been left behind when he made his trip to the Cadence border to meet with several elders and to dissuade any fears that White Mountain was about to wage war. And he was glad he did, as Sai was good at sneaking into the shadows. That was how Kakashi had found him, trying to sneak away from the Advisor's chambers.

"Sir, I'm sure--!"

"I'm sure Naruto was brave. And impetuous. And quite heroic, despite the story being woven in the gossip," Kakashi said. "But the Lord's personal servant?" He turned and began heading toward the manor. "He doesn't realize the trouble he's in."

Sai remained silent. While he had never been in the care of Lord Sasuke, he knew well the treatment he received as a personal attendant to Lord Orochimaru. If any of the manor rumors were true, the stable boy wasn't in a much better situation.

"I'm sorry...."

Reaching out a hand, he ruffled Sai's dark hair. "Nothing you could have done. Anything else I should know right this instant?"

"No, sir," Sai replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Then we'll meet and talk over dinner. For now, finish seeing to the horses and your own chores."

"Yes, sir!"

Kakashi watched his squire run back to the stable before entering the manor. It was certainly an unexpected situation. As if matters were not already strained.

Cadence was not dealing well with the death of their figure head. The elders he met with were stunned, incoherent and angry. Not only them, but the people. Sasori was well loved among his kinsmen. If they suspected any wrong doing or foul play, they would retaliate.

Lord Sasuke was waiting in his main room for a debriefing, although the Captain was certain he need not be filled in on anything but a few details. He had to know the stir he caused. The situation he had created.

Yes, he. Kakashi was well aware that Sasori was poisoned. A brew of Orochimaru's doing, he was certain. Was the young lord really so arrogant as to think he'd win a war between the three kingdoms?

'If it's war the Lord wants, he may very well get it,' the Captain thought as he nodded to a guard by the grand room door. The guard nodded back, saluting before opening the door.

"Welcome home, Captain. I trust you have much to tell us."

Kakashi walked up the red carpet, stopping only when there was no rug left. There he got down on one knee, a hand over his heart.

"Yes, my Lord. There is much to tell."

Sasuke, sitting in his usual high-backed chair, fought a smile that tried to come to his lips. He nodded to the warrior as he looked up, indicating for him to stand. He waved a hand and a servant came forward, carrying a large cup of wine. She placed it carefully in the Lord's hand before hurrying away.

"Then by all means," the young Lord said, the smile finally winning. "Please do."

"They are slowly gathering themselves," Kakashi stated. "A new emissary hasn't been chosen, but should be before the next new moon."

"In two weeks?" Orochimaru inclined his head curiously. "So long?"

"Sasori's second is also dead."

Sasuke's smile disappeared. "Gaara is also dead?"

"Yes, sir." Apparently THAT had not been part of the lord's plan. He looked from Sasuke to Orochimaru then back to Sasuke. "Hidan is now in charge of the guard. He's gathering as many forces as he can muster."

"Surely they do not suspect Lord Sasuke of any wrong doing," Orochimaru questioned.

"They have not made any accusations aloud," Kakashi answered. "Nor will they if they wish to remain in accordance with our treaty. But they are conducting an investigation."

Sasuke carefully sipped his drink. "What have they turned up?"

"Nothing yet." Kakashi shook his head. "But they have asked for cooperation from Hawk Manor and Konoha in assisting them."

"And we will, won't we my lord," Orochimaru drolled with smile.

"Of course," Sasuke nodded. "Give them whatever they ask for, but be weary. If they even so much as suggest that I am involved...."

Kakashi bowed. "They will be silenced my Lord. Without hesitation."

"Good." Sasuke seemed pleased overall, but the unexpected news still had him shaken. He sipped more from his cup before continuing, "Now go. Rest yourself, Captain. Then prepare the guard. I want the rotations doubled."

"Yes, sir." Kakashi turned to go, then stopped. He turned on his heel to face his lord once more. "Sir, may I inquire openly?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "About?"

"About your new personal servant."

"What about him?"

"For all intents and purposes, my lord, the boy was my charge. I only heard of his misdeed upon arrival. I wish to know how long I will be without his services."

"I see." Sasuke's smile returned. A devious but genuinely happy smile. "His crime wasn't too severe. And he is a hard worker. But I will be keeping him indefinitely."

Kakashi tried not to flinch. "Of course."

"I'm sure we can find you another stable hand. Orochimaru?"

"Without a doubt." But the advisor didn't look happy about it. It would mean letting go of another of his precious toys.

Kakashi tried not to crack a smile at Orochimaru's disdain. "Let me know when someone has been assigned. I will see his training." He bowed again, low so as to not be any more disrespectful. "By your leave, my lord."

The Captain left the room no less at ease in regards to Naruto's situation. Nor any more convinced that the Lord's plan would work. But he'd do as he was told. He'd done worse to obtain his current position.

Much worse.

*===*===*

The silence in the kitchen was almost deafening.

Naruto Uzumaki tried to smile as he finished his morning rounds. He'd cleaned up after Lord Sasuke and the others. Afterwards he'd be able to eat his own meal and take a bath. Something he hadn't done in days. They'd met for an early breakfast before Kakashi's return. The boy would have liked to have seen the Captain. Even his criticism was more kind than the god aweful spew of Lord Sasuke and the other Lords at the manor. He was tired of being treated like a piece of dirt for a crime he didn't commit. But no one wanted to know his side of the story. No one cared.

Not even...his friends.

"Finished, are you?"

The young boy only nodded.

"Yes, sir."

'If he's calling me, sir, it's worse than I thought.'

Asuma shook his head, taking the tray away from Naruto. He wanted to pat the boy on the back, let him know things would be okay, but he didn't have the courage. Besides, he'd figured the young man needed a lesson. A part of him believed he deserved his new job.

But a bigger part of him pitied him to the last.

The blond looked pathetic, tired and sad. A week of constant running and little rest was beginning to show. He had inherited a large task from the last personal servant of Lord Sasuke's. He was required to oversee and/or do everything, from making sure his meals were prepared correctly to washing his laundry. The slightest wrong doing, the tiniest mistake, was subject to punishment. He'd learned that the first night. He showed up in the kitchen the next morning with a black eye and a fat lip. Not pretty.

Kurenai also felt horrible for the boy. She'd been ordered to feed him the gruel she served to the condemned in the dungeon. It was crap, she knew, but today she included half of a sliced apple. The boy looked that pathetic. She couldn't help but take pity on him He appeared pleased with the addition, thanking her quietly as he accepted his breakfast.

"Morning, Choji," Naruto said with a wave. His smile was small, his eyes filled with hopelessness.

Choji, now the one delegated to peeling potatoes, gazed sadly at the once upbeat young man. He nodded in acknowledgement but couldn't bring himself to smile. Like everyone else, he couldn't speak a word. But the young man didn't know what to say to his friend.

"Naruto. Here."

The only one who had any compassion for him was Hinata. It was her honor he had protected, but she could also say little. As he left the kitchen with his own breakfast, she made certain he had fresh bread to eat. And a pastry for good measure, which he tucked into his shirt so the guards wouldn't see it. It was all she could offer, besides a smile.

They'd all been threatened, and most were not to speak to him at all. Only if the job called for it. But the boy didn't know this. He was unaware of the Lord's orders. Unaware of the danger he now posed to his friends.

Unaware of the danger he was in, himself.

As he sunk into a tub of fresh water, Naruto pondered the past week. It had been hard, and lonely. His friends were no longer speaking to him. There was never a free moment. The Lord kept him pretty busy. Which was fine by him because being alone with the dark haired noble felt awkward and miserable.

With the long looks and lingering touches, the blond was uncomfortable around the young Lord.

It began innocently enough. But as the days passed, Sasuke's actions became bolder. He made up excuses to get close. Not that he needed them. He was the Lord of the Manor after all. And they shared the same living space. He'd been forced to stay in the Lord's quarters. Forced to sleep on a blanket in front of the fireplace. The stones were often cold and the draft even more so. He missed the meager cot and tattered blanket he once called his own. Missed having his own little space. Missed his friends.

Missed being free.

There was no end in sight, however. This was not going to be temporary, he could feel it. His life was gone now. And for nothing more than trying to do the right thing. It was so unfair.

"So unfair," he screamed before dunking himself under the soapy water.

The bath had been better than the gruel, despite the fact that the water was cold. He scrubbed every inch and crevice, relieved to be clean. He donned a set of new clothes: a pair of black pants and a light blue tunic. The white shoes that completed the outfit were uncomfortable, too tight for his feet and had little traction on the polished floors, but it was slightly better than running around in his bare feet. Which were now cleaner than they'd been in months.

Shortly thereafter, he was summoned to the Lord's side. There he was given his instructions for the afternoon. See to the midday meal. See to his horse in the stable. See to his laundry and bedding.

Lord Sasuke appeared pleased with his new appearance, but his lingering glare was too much for Naruto to take. He tried not to fidget under the weight of his dark eyes. Tried not to show his fear, despite being overwhelmed by it.

He bowed to the Lord, a particular sweep of the arm and body he had been taught during his first night on the job. It felt quite foolish, but it was all part of his job now. All part of stroking the young lord's ego and further making a fool of himself.  
"Anything else, m'lord," Naruto asked, trying hard not to frown.

"One more thing," Sasuke said to him, his glare turning cold almost immediately. "The Lady Sakura has requested your presence during a late afternoon tea."

The young man perked up slightly. His blue eyes dared a look at the Lord as he inquired, "Me?"

"See to whatever it is she needs." The Lord waved a dismissive hand. "But you will report to me in time for the evening meal. And make sure your chores are complete before attending."

The joy on his face was evident, no matter how hard he tried to hold it in. "Yes, m'lord."

The boy turned to leave, but was stopped short. Reaching out, Sasuke grasped Naruto's arm. He pulled the boy closer, a rough tug that made the boy flinch. He was forced to lean sideways, and was surprised to feel a breath on his ear. In a whisper, Sasuke warned, "You will not speak out of place. It is insubordination and I will not tolerate it. Do you understand?"

Naruto only nodded. His arm was released and he made his way back to the kitchen to get started with his duties. All the while he wondered why the Lady had requested his presence. Perhaps she was only interested in his services as a servant. Perhaps he'd be able to relax.

In either case, he'd be able to speak to someone.

And if he was lucky, he'd run into Kiba in the stables. He really needed a friend. Hopefully, he wouldn't ignore him like the others. Or maybe he would, given the untrue stories that were circulating.

Naruto sighed.

'So unfair.'

*===*===*

Sunrise in Konoha was always beautiful. The bright morning rays dove through the trees speckling the ground in different colors and shapes. One particular ray of light shone brightly on a balcony, highlighting a small, white table and two white chairs.

The chairs were empty however, as their usual occupant paced behind the table. Her long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail. She stood with her face in the sunlight, pale skin and tinted cheeks covered by the bright glow. With only a heavy robe and her nightgown covering her tall frame, she gave a sigh before turning away from the sunlight and pacing once more.

The news of Sasori's death only meant one thing. Trouble. An explosion of tension that had been building for nearly ten years. With Cadence in distress, they were left wide open to attack. Hawk Manor was the only one who could benefit.

With the engagement of Sakura to Sasuke, Konoha had entered into an agreement of not only faith, but military and intelligence. Cadence had their own treaties, but with the loss of their greatest leader, the meek nation would crumble. Probably even before war was declared. Konoha, no matter how badly they wished, could not step in. No without risking war. Hawk Manor had to know this, and had planned well. It would mean ultimate control.

Absolute sovereignty.

"Your tea is ready, my lady."

And the thought was much more disturbing than the pacing woman wanted to admit.

"Please sit it on the table."

The servant did so. But instead of turning to leave, she lingered. The woman turned her head toward the young lady, a small smile passing her lips.

"What is it, Matsuri?

Matsuri sighed, as if giving into to something. "Captain Iruka is requesting an audience with you, Duchess."

"I gave him his orders last eve," she replied in surprise. "He was supposed to leave for Hawk Manor at sunrise."

"I know, my lady. But he is just outside the door."

With that as his introduction, Iruka Umino of Konoha entered. He strode into the room, hair tied up in its usual fashion As he approached, Matsuri bowed and scurried away. As she passed, the Captain gave a nod to her and then gave a short bow to the woman before him.

"Duchess Tsunade, a word please?"

"You've already spoken more than one, Captain," Tsunade replied with a sigh. "Were my words not clear enough when we spoke over dinner?"

"Crystal," he replied with another nod. His armor caused a glare in the morning light, keeping him from seeing the expression on Tsunade's face. It wasn't pleasant, he was certain. However, their discussion the previous evening had left him drowning in though. He needed to speak his mind. "But I still think I'd do more good here than in White Mountain."

"And who am I to send in your place? Shino doesn't have your experience and Gai is busy with a training run."

"Send anyone you wish--!"

"I WISH for you to go."

"But--?"

"No buts! Your place is in White Mountain." Finally sitting at her table, she looked at the young man. "We need to stick with the initial plan. Hawk Manor is plotting. They've been cautious, but are now making their move. Your eyes and ears need to be there."

"Are you sure, Duchess?"

She looked at him curiously. He'd been a soldier almost as long as she'd been Duchess. While she had come into her position as a fluke, a promise to an old friend, Iruka had worked his way up the ladder. He knew more about war and politics than she, or at least he cared more. She loathed both.

"Since when have you questioned my orders, Captain?"

"Never."

"Liar."

Picking up her tea cup, Tsunade sighed again. The Duchess of Konoha shook her head at one of her country's greatest warriors. She knew he was only concerned with safety. But it wasn't her safety for which she as concerned.

"Sakura needs you at Hawk Manor."

"I am aware of my duty, your highness...."

"Then do it, Iruka." The woman turned, looking towards the cloudy sky to the south. "War will come soon enough."

"You seriously believe that Lord Sasuke is behind this?"

"There is proof, but it is too soon for accusations. The situation needs to be handled carefully."

"I understand."

"Do you?" Sipping her tea, she raised an eyebrow in question. "You wanted no part of politics when you were one of the best."

"I was always a better fighter than a lover."

Tsunade chuckled. "A storm is brewing to the south. You best be on your way."

"Yes, ma'am."

Iruka gave another bow. As he retreated from her quarters, the Duchess sipped her tea, her eyes once again looking south. There was more than a mere storm coming. She could feel it. And if Hawk Manor wanted a war, they'd get it without question.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry."

It was only a matter of time.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading. ^^


	8. Under His Influence

MEMORIES OF HAWK MANOR  
A Naruto AU Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Not sure what sparked this idea anymore, but it now has a life of its own. My muses enjoy torturing me with it at any rate. Alternate Universe. Itachi x Naruto, Sasuke x Naruto and hints at other pairings. WARNINGS SasuNaru Yaoi content in this chapter. A Standard Disclaimer follows the chapter.

--

Chapter 8 - Under His Influence

--

Naruto felt odd sitting in the presence of Lady Sakura. He knew she didn't care that he wasn't nobility. Knew she didn't care that he didn't have the proper manners of another lady. But sitting across from her in the garden, in the same spot where Kiba and Hinata had lunch on many occasions, he felt like a fish out of water.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"No, m'lady!" His slouched frame immediately straightened. His grasp on his tea cup became tighter and the heat burned his skin. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, nearly dropping the cup before finally sitting it on a table set up just for this occasion. "I...didn't realize the cup was so hot."

Lady Sakura giggled. Dressed in a fine red gown, she allowed her hair to fall freely around her shoulders that day. Just enough to block the chill in the wind. She smiled at Naruto, sitting her cup down as well.

"You need to relax," she told him. "There's nothing to fear here."

"No," he answered, not entirely convinced. "It's quite beautiful in fact."

"Yes,■ Sakura eyed their surroundings dreamily. "The lush greenery and color is so calming. It reminds me of a garden at home." Turning to the boy she inquired, "Did you do any of this landscaping?"

"Me?" Naruto shook his head. "Oh no. No, I spend most of my time in the stables. But Kiba...." He smiled thinking of his best friend. "He loves the gardens. He helped Old Man Ji plant many of the rose bushes over there, as well as set up the gazebo structure."

"Is that so?" Sakura was enthralled by the beauty of the roses. "May I request something special of this...Old Man Ji you spoke of? There's a plant from home -- a flower -- I'd like to incorporate."

Naruto picked up his tea cup. He stared at his reflection in the liquid for a moment before answering, "Kiba is in charge of the gardens now. You'll need to take your request to him."

"Oh! Did the old man retire?"

"No, m'lady." Naruto sipped the drink, trying to smile. But he fell short of a full frown. "Ji, Jiraiya, was punished by the Lord of the manor. He passed away from his injuries."

"I see." Naruto suddenly turned sad, and she realized she had said something out of place. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean--!"

"It's okay. Really." His lips finally turned upward. "Ji was a good man, but had his fair share of trouble. He loved this place like no one else. He also knew my parents."

"He was like a father to you, then?"

"Yes."

"It's always good to have fond memories of those we love."

Something clenched in Naruto's heart. Her words were meant to comfort. However, he felt something grip his heart and squeeze it roughly. It hurt. A lot. And he was suddenly overcome with sadness as he recalled another someone he cared about. Someone who had touched his heart without really trying.

It had been little more than a week since he'd seen Itachi. He knew not how the young man was fairing. There had been no hunts of late. Was he eating okay? Was the Lord still beating him? Was he thinking about him?

"Naruto?"

And he still longed for another kiss....

"Hmm? What?"

"Thought I lost you for a second," Sakura replied gently.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. But I think you did."

"Thinking about someone special?"

"Yes." The smile that crept to his lips couldn't be stopped. But he couldn't remove the sadness in his eyes. "I mean...."

Sakura giggled again. "Naruto, it's all right. One day, though, you may have to tell me all about this person."

He nodded. "Perhaps one day I will."

"So, you heard about Lord Sasori's death?" Naruto nodded. "Have you heard any more rumors?"

"They're spreading like wildfire now."

They continued to talk about rumors and politics. The boy was surprised to learn that the lady loathed politics. And he was surprised by the gentleness in her voice when she spoke of her first meeting with Lord Sasuke. Her words made him out to be less fierce. Less intense. But both agreed that growing up changed many, including themselves.

Then Naruto began telling her about the many celebrations that Hawk Manor often had. Any excuse to drink and eat like gluttons, the boy said. But the elegance of the festivals and the sheer joy with which Naruto spoke about them made Sakura smile happily. She looked forward to such events, she told him. And hoped to be able to participate in years to come.

As they finished their third cup of tea, talking jovially about horses -- and the lady's horse in general -- Naruto took notice to the time. It was pushing three. Granted, the lord had said to see to Sakura's needs, but he also had chores to complete before he met again with the lord over dinner. In the middle of their conversation, he stood.

"Ah! It's time for me to return to my duties."

Sakura set another empty cup on the table. "Surely a few more moments wouldn't hurt."

"I'm sorry, m'lady." Naruto's apology was genuine as he stood and bowed. "But I have much to do before dinner."

"Then good luck to you," Sakura replied. "We'll talk again soon."

Naruto was fidgety again, but from uncertainty or fear was unknown. He really didn't want to leave, but Lord Sasuke would be seriously displeased if he didn't finish his list of chores. Finally the boy sigh, resigned to his fate. But as he turned to leave, the lady made him pause.

"And Naruto?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

Sakura sighed. "If he ever threatens you...."

"Your concern is more than I deserve, m'lady," Naruto said with another bow. "But I'm sure everything will work out." He managed a smile, just for her. "As you said, it just takes some adjusting."

"Be safe," she called after him. And smiled when he paused long enough to wave to her. But the smile faded when she noticed a figure, a shadow really, follow the young man into the manor. What or who was unclear. What was clear was that Naruto's paranoia was real.

He was being watched.

Maybe if she talked to Sasuke. Just talked to him....

'No,' a voice in her mind stated. 'It may only make the situation worse.'

She wished now, more than ever, that Iruka was there. He would know what to do. Would be able to advise her on the politics of Hawk Manor. She was still adjusting and feeling her way. And while she could handle the politics thus far, she was loathing it. The Duchess had warned her, and now she believed her.

"More tea, my lady?"

"One more, please."

With a sigh, Sakura sipped her tea, focusing on the flowers surrounding her.

*===*===*

Sasuke Uchiha tried not to pace the floor of his quarters. He was angry, nearly shaking with the emotion. Even the hand that held his drink quivered, nearly spilling the wine.

"Damn it all...."

He was less than pleased with the report he'd gotten after his evening meal. His spies informed him of his new personal servant▓s behavior. The boy had done as he was told all day. All week, for that matter.

But he found the fact that he'd smile and laugh around Sakura somewhat offending.

Granted, he had agreed to let the woman have his services, he was beginning to wonder how far they would extend.

It was an absurd thought. A part of the young lord knew this. Naruto didn't seem the type to fall for something as trivial as a woman's fancy. And Sakura was his betrothed. She did not appear the type to find just any man worthy of her time and attention.

Yet, she smiled when she spoke to him. A genuine smile that she had not mustered for him since her arrival at Hawk Manor. The young lady was truly beautiful when she smiled.

'So absurd,' he told himself for the fourth time. He flung back his glass, chugging the wine. When he paused for air, he lifted his arm, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. There was no point to feeling emotion. Feeling anything, he thought.

Yet, he was still angry. Hurt. It was such a strange feeling. So strange that he wasn't sure if he should continue drinking or quit while he was ahead.

But when his door opened and Naruto walked in, he downed the remainder of his drink quickly.

And a plan for punishment began to form.

"My lord, I've finished the tasks you've assigned," Naruto stated with a grand bow. The boy looked tired, his blue eyes not as bright as they had been that morning.

"Is that so," Sasuke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Everything you mentioned before dinner, m'lord."

"I...have one last task for you, Naruto."

The boy looked up, clearly exhausted. Surprise showed in his eyes as he answered, "Yes?"

"Entertain me."

The boy looked around the room before shaking his head. He had no idea what Sasuke had in mind. "Begging your pardon, m'lord, but I don't understand."

Sasuke moved across the room, passing Naruto on his way towards a large cabinet. The doors opened easily enough, revealing several large bottles. Wine, Naruto noted. The Lord's private stock. But he was even more startled and confused when the other man removed a small vile and a second glass.

"I want you to...entertain me," the lord said. He moved back across the room, passing the large bed before setting his newly acquired pieces on a small table in a sitting area. There, he poured wine for both of them. "You know.... Like dance. Or sing. Or tell a story...."

The dark look in the Lord's eyes made Naruto's heart stop for several beats before it dared to move again. Something told him what he did for entertainment was not going to be his choice. He tried to inhale and found it difficult. However, he managed to sputter a response.

"You have a specific request?"

"Yes...." He turned, pouring the contents of the vile into one of the drinks without Naruto's notice. When he turned around, he motioned to servant boy with one hand. "Come. Sit with me."

Sasuke was drunk, Naruto noticed, as he practically slumped into his seat. But there was something in his eyes. A shadow. A fire. Something that caused the young servant to hesitate in his response. He knew this when the lord's smile quickly faded into his usual frown.

"Come!"

Naruto nearly jumped at the command, hurrying over to where the Lord sat. He sat in the chair across from the other man, staring at the glass before picking it up cautiously. He watched as Sasuke raised his glass, as if making a toast. After a moment, he realized he was to do the same thing.

"To...the future."

"Of...of course," the blond stuttered.

Sasuke tipped his glass to his lips. Over the rim of the glass he saw the blond boy staring at the contents of his. "Have you never tasted wine before?"

"No, m'lord." Naruto shook his head. "I haven't."

"It's somewhat bitter," the dark haired man said. "But the after taste is quite sweet. Pleasing, even."

"I see."

Sasuke nodded at him. "Give it a try."

Looking up at his master, Naruto offered a small smile. "Okay."

Then he tipped back his glass, drowning all the contents at once.

The lord tried not to choke on his own drink, surprised by the other man's actions. He definitely never drank wine before, Sasuke noted. Otherwise he would have known to sip at the beverage rather than chug it. It was crude, but effective. Sasuke sat his glass down, a smile creeping to his lips.

"How was it?"

The alcohol was quick to hit the servant. First the taste -- bitter as the lord stated -- and then the liquor. His insides burned like mad. But it wasn't just his innards. In no time at all, Naruto felt his body become heavy, his eyes unable to focus.

"Good.... I think...."

"You think?"

"I'm...." The young man felt himself begin to relax, the burning fading somewhat. It was a different reaction than what he had experienced sneaking into Asuma's ale stash. The warmth was familiar, but the fire in his gut.... That was new. So was the strange feeling in his head. "It was good, m'lord. Th-thank you. B-but...."

Sasuke stood from his chair and made his way over to Naruto's side. He kneeled next to the blond, placing a concerned hand on his knee. The servant could tell he was smiling, but it looked distorted. Unreal.

"But?"

"But...." The blond tried hard to remain coherent, but all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. He felt so warm, and so relaxed, that even moving his mouth was becoming a challenge. "I f-feel a little weird."

"Weird, eh?" Naruto only nodded. "I bet I know why."

"Wa...why?"

"Because...." Sasuke moved to sit in front of the blond while he slumped in his chair. One hand moved slowly up his leg from his knee. The other cupped his cheek, fingertips gently caressing the skin as it moved downward over his neck. "I spiked your drink with a potion."

"Po-potion?"

"Yes. A very potent one at that." Sasuke's smile was devious, but Naruto's vision had become so skewed he couldn't see it. But the lord knew he could feel. All of his senses should be heightened as the drug ran rampant in his body. So when one hand moved from his leg and under his shirt, he knew his touch surprised and excited the other man. "Orochimaru mixes it just for me. I've made the mistake of drinking it once or twice, before I caught on to his little game."

"G-g-game?"

The lord's actions were making little sense to Naruto. How could he desire the Lord's touch? He wanted to be touched, and when he was, he felt warmer than before. A high like no other. And when both of the noble's hands moved under his shirt, fingertips burning against his sensitive skin, he had to bite his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

"Yes. So I keep a stash for myself." Sasuke's hands splayed over Naruto's ribs as he rose to his knees, leaning so close to Naruto that his face was mere inches from the servant's. "And I use it...when I feel it's necessary."

The servant could feel the lord's breath, warm against his neck. Could feel his hands moving against his skin, and into his pants. His hips bucked, lifting at the other man's urging. He felt cool against his warm skin, felt himself continue to melt into his chair.

"And...it was n-necessary...tonight?"

He knew this was bad, even as his arousal grew. He didn't want the lord to touch him. Not like this. But his body wanted it. Craved it. And no matter how much his consciousness -- what was left of it -- fought, it was a losing battle.

"Yes." The lord practically purred, holding the young man's erection in his hands for the first time. He squeezed it tightly, earning a gasp and a groan from the blond. Pleased, he placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's cheek before he moved his body away.

"Am I...being punished," Naruto asked with a moan.

"Not at all." It was a lie, even Sasuke knew it. But he was now too into the moment to turn back. Hovering just above Naruto's erection, he smiled. "Consider this a prize for your good behavior."

"Prize?"

The word barely registered in the servant's brain before he felt something warm and wet devour his hardness. The sensation was devastating, in a good way. He was light from euphoria. Each pull, each tug on his manhood caused him to gasp. When he released his breath, the boy sunk deeper into his chair. And just when he thought he couldn't take any more, the sensations slammed into him again.

Then, it stopped.

"M-my Lord?"

Naruto was slowly regaining himself, even though his body still refused to do as he asked. Clumsily he tried to sit up, only to be pulled forward and thrown onto the floor. His pants around his knees, he found it difficult to move. But it wasn't necessary, however, as someone moved him instead.

Sasuke pulled the servant onto the floor, his body moving to cover his. He'd managed to undo his own pants, pushing as low as they would go. He was already more than eager, more than ready. All that was left was setting up his partner into the right position.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a finger enter him from behind. A flash of reality settled in and he began to realize what was happening. No, his mind screamed, but he couldn't get the word out of his mouth. Only gasps and grunts as a second finger joined the first. His body still did the opposite of what his mind was thinking, even while he felt the lord's hand grasp his erection again, stroking roughly. He wanted it to stop. All of it. But he still couldn't get out the words.

"Please...."

Sasuke had Naruto on all fours, a third finger trying to stretch his opening. He was intent on his goal and cared little for argument. The boy's plea, however, made him smile. "Please, what?"

"Ssstop."

The lord grunted, removing his fingers and squeezing the other man's erection as tightly as possible. "No."

"Wha--! Why...."

Sasuke grasped his blond hair, yanking the young man upward so he could whisper in his ear. "Now, you're being punished."

"Punished?"

His answer was a solid penetration, a force so hard and fast he had no time to react. The blond felt as if he was being torn in two, the intrusion so unexpected that the high immediately cleared and reality fell on him. Hard.

'Is this...rape,' he wondered idly. All the while, his brain tried to wrap around the entirety of the situation.

Meanwhile, his body was crying out for more.

The drug hadn't completely worn off, Sasuke knew, and he was glad. Although at the moment, he cared little for his partner. It was his own power, his own release he wanted. He rocked steady and hard against the other man. His hand, once pulling his blond locks moved lower, caressing his throat until it came to rest on his chest. His other hand began pumping the blond's swollen manhood, moving in time with his own thrusts.

Naruto could do little as he was violated by his master. His mind remained at war with his body. Eventually he gave himself over to the sensation, losing himself in a dream he thought would never come true.

Closing his eyes, he imagined the hands of someone else. A warrior. A lover. The lips on his throat also belonged to that warrior, a warm feeling he had once felt upon his lips. The dream helped him float upon a wave of pleasure and when the dream reached its pinnacle, he cried out. An eager sound that forced his partner to his end as well.

Sasuke wrapped himself around the other man, briefly allowing himself a moment of bliss. He enjoyed this type of sex √ rough and hard. It mattered little if it was a man or a woman to him. As long as he reached his moment, he was happy.

But the fact that Naruto enjoyed it too only made him angrier.

Granted, it was the potion he had given him. Sasuke knew that. Still, the lord felt slighted. Frowning, he pushed Naruto away, forcing the boy back onto the ground. Then he stood, fixing his pants and his shirt before picking up his wine glass from the table.

"That'll do," he muttered as he walked over to his bed. "I'll have another list for you tomorrow. Be awake early."

The cold floor was a refuge for the servant. He didn't want to move knowing that, when he did, he would feel everything. He lay there, even after the last candle was diminished. Only the glow from the fireplace remained a dim light that could not warm the young man's heart.

He waited until Sasuke was in bed before attempting to move. Crawling on the floor, he made his way over to his usual spot, just beside the fire place. Every muscle ached. Every inch of his skin that had been touched burned. He tried to return to the dream. To return to a time that felt so far away.

Curling into a ball, he cried silent tears. This had not been his fault. And yet, he continued to be punished. Why? What had he done?

And along with the hurt and sadness came guilt. He had betrayed someone dear to him. Dear to his heart.

'You flirt with danger too much.'

Itachi had been right.

'I'm sorry.' He cried into his shirt as he succumbed to sleep. 'So very sorry.'

*===*===*

In the dark confines of a small hallway sat a storage room. At least, that's what many thought it was. But in fact it was a secret meeting place. Of lovers. Of adulterers.

"Are you sure he knows nothing of our plan?"

And conspirators.

"Not a thing. I assure you."

"If he finds out he's being used...."

"We could all be in serious trouble."

The leader of the group stood, a placating tone lacing his voice as he addressed the lords gathered around him. "My friends...he's involved in this as deep as the rest of us. He's agreed to my ideals, put my edicts into law and carried out an assassination all on his own." There arose a murmur and several nodded in agreement. "You need not worry about the young Lord. Just leave him to me."

"He'll go down before the rest of us. "

"Just like his father."

"Then we proceed as planned."

"Yes."

"Agreed."

Orochimaru snickered to himself as the rest of the conspiring nobility left the room. 'Greedy little bastards,' he thought of them. Greedy bastards whose fate was already sealed.

They just didn't know it.

The plan had been brewing for a long time. Years. Decades, even. Ever since he had come into the company of the first Uchiha of Hawk Manor - Sasuke's father - the advisor knew what his destiny was. It was unfortunate that the previous lord had discovered his intentions and become...useless. But now his youngest son would help him achieve that which was rightfully his.

Rule of Hawk Manor.

Rule of White Mountain.

Dictator of all three Kingdoms.

And there would be no one to stop him. No one to challenge him. He would be unstoppable.

Through the shadow of night, evil laughter echoed.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. I own nothing. NADA. Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
